<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Simple Thing Called Love by lucypher_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452836">The Simple Thing Called Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13'>lucypher_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Rich Wonho, Single father Wonho, Singlefather!Wonho, child!Arin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucypher_13/pseuds/lucypher_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story about a rich single father named Lee Hoseok who was trying to find a new mother for his daughter after his wife has passed away. It was not easy as he set up too many requirements and eligibility criterias, all because he wanted to find the best one for his beloved daughter. One day, the two of them met you. It's only one day after Hoseok get to know you, but you already fit half of his requirements already. So, would you two end up together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hoseok | Wonho &amp; You, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellawwwwww~</p><p>Long time no see! It has been two years since I took a hiatus from writing, hasn't it? I wonder if there's any of you who remember me, well I don't blame you if you don't(?)</p><p>Anywayyy, this story was also the unfinished one that I wrote from back then on 2018. When I opened it, I realized the story is already near the end. It would be a waste to just discard it, so I decided to finish it before I start a new one. Anyway I'm sorry if the ending feels so plain, it's a forgotten work, after all(?) But I finished it as best as I could(?)</p><p>Anyway againnn, enjoy!</p><p>Oh, I know Wonho is now an ex-member. But I want to tell you, I still love MONSTA X and Wonho equally. In my mind, they are still brothers and best friends. So I would never stop writing about them in one story. Thanks~</p><p>Lucypher_</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being one of the richest business men in the world doesn’t mean it will always make you become the happiest person in the world. Having a lot of money in your possession usually means most of the people would try to get close to you, catching your attention only to get some of the money fall onto their hands.</p><p>Like a vampire sucks blood on their prey, they also wouldn’t stop to suck the money out of you until you have nothing more. They would whisper sweet but evil words on your ear so you would fall for it and give the money to them.</p><p>Family?</p><p>Best friend?</p><p>Lover?</p><p>They were all the same.</p><p>Once they were blinded by the money, they would turn against you as well.</p><p>Only those who sincerely care for you, should you keep close to you. But still, never fully trust anyone else but yourself, maybe. As long as you know how to differentiate which one is the money–sucker or the genuinely–cares–for–you, you would be fine.</p><p>Those were the things that always going on and on inside Lee Hoseok’s mind every day.</p><p>Being a 27 years old single father wasn’t actually complicated, but it became one when he has a job as the CEO of a Lee Corporation. Yes, 27 years old was such a young age to handle this important position, but his father didn’t trust it to his one and only son for nothing.</p><p>Hoseok has everything needed to be a CEO.</p><p>He’s smart when it comes to make a wise important decision.</p><p>He’s strong when there’s a big mistake happens and he would learn from the experience to prevent the same thing to happen twice.</p><p>He’s creative when it comes to creating new ideas for greater achievement.</p><p>He’s open–minded as he didn’t mind to listen to the advice from people with lower position than him and respecting them.</p><p>And everything else.</p><p>While for his personal life, Hoseok would change from a strict big boss to be a really soft person for his one and only 6 years old daughter, Lee Yewon. His wife, Yewon’s mother, has a weak body and she passed away right after she gave birth to her first and last daughter.</p><p>Hoseok promised her that he would be a good father that Yewon would proud of, which he really did for these last 6 years by trying his best to not make her feel neglected despite his tight schedule. When he came home and picked her up from the kindergarten, he would always spend his time with her until bedtime.</p><p>However, Hoseok realized one important thing.</p><p>Sure he was lucky enough to be able to teach her how to talk and walk just in time before she’s enrolled in a kindergarten. But the more she grows up means the more things Hoseok has to handle too, such as buying clothes and other essential things for her, keep an eye on her grade when she’s finally in elementary or above, and many other things, and Hoseok’s job didn’t make it easier for him, either.</p><p>As time passed, of course his company would get larger and that means he had no choice but to spend more time in the office rather at home. Sure he had a driver to pick Yewon up from kindergarten and maids in the house to take care of her until her bedtime, but he couldn’t completely trust them for the other important things.</p><p>School lessons, feminine things, beauty and make up, fashions and underwears, and so many other things. As Yewon would grew up eventually and she would get to learn those new things, Hoseok couldn’t teach everything to her, and he needed someone’s help to teach her about those. But definitely not among the driver and maids in his house.</p><p>Hoseok was the only child in his family. He also has other relatives that volunteered to help taking care of Yewon, but no, he didn’t trust them as well. Their thirst for money was clearly visible on their eyes and they were the type that would act so sweet in front of Hoseok and promised him to treat Yewon like their own daughter when they actually did otherwise when Hoseok was away, and he didn’t want it to happen at all.</p><p>But Hoseok knew he really needed someone he could trust to take care of his daughter, for a very long time, so…</p><p>“And that’s why we’re telling you to get a girlfriend to be the new mother for Yewon.”</p><p>Hoseok sighed and put down his cup of coffee on the table in front of him. His set his eyes on the person standing next to table of four –which Hoseok currently sitting at–, a tray on his hand and he was wearing a black apron over his white polo shirt and black pants, and a nametag clipped on his chest read, ‘Hyunwoo’. “You know that’s not an option.”</p><p>“Honestly? I’m thinking the same thing as him.”</p><p>This time Hoseok directed his eyes on the shoulder length red haired girl who was sitting across of him. Hyunwoo placed a plate of chicken salad croissant from the tray down onto the table, right in front of the girl who then thanked him and he replied with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>Hyunwoo then proceeded to put down two plates of ham and omelet next to Hoseok’s cup and the latter frowned at it. “I believe I only ordered one of this.”</p><p>“One is mine. It’s also my lunch break. Besides, I’m interested on the topic both of you are talking about.” Hyunwoo took off his apron and hung it on the empty chair next to Hoseok’s before sitting on it. “But, I’m serious, Hoseok. Think about it.”</p><p>“No–“</p><p>“But, boss– Wait, we’re not in the office, right now… Why should I call you ‘boss’ here?” The redhead girl mumbled to herself. Apparently, she was one of Hoseok’s secretaries, and also one of his best friends, which explained why he didn’t mind to have a lunch together with secretary on a diner where Hyunwoo –Hoseok’s another best friend– worked at. “Hoseok, you’re still young, but you’re already capable to be an almighty CEO of a company in such age. It’s definitely not an easy thing to do. In order to make it stable, you really should get someone to be a full–time caretaker for Yewon so you can fully focus on your job. Besides… I believe Yewon also needs a motherly figure on her life.”</p><p>“The conclusion is, you need to find a love soon.” Hyunwoo said, before he put a piece of ham on his fork inside his mouth. “Nice one there, Yoobin.”</p><p>“Thank you.” The redhead girl, whose name is Yoobin, smiled before she also cut her croissant to small pieces and eat it.</p><p>“Stepmother is the most evil mother in this world.” Hoseok quickly retorted. “There are so many cases of stepmother being sweet in front of her husband but cruel in front of her stepchildren.”</p><p>“Which I believe that you have watched too many dramas, dude.” Hyunwoo mumbled before munching another ham and Hoseok threw a brief glare on him.</p><p>“Not all stepmother are that bad, Hoseok.” Yoobin tried to convince her best friend/boss. “I know exactly what you are worrying about on finding a girlfriend. There must be someone out there who can genuinely love you and cares for Yewon, not because of your money.”</p><p>“Well, there is one. Be my girlfriend, Bae Yoobin.” Hoseok joked.</p><p>“No, thanks.” Yoobin calmy replied, sipping on her orange juice. “Need I repeat that “who can <em>genuinely love</em> you”, Lee Hoseok?”</p><p>“Oh, what a nice confession scene we have here. But sadly, Hoseok just get a rejection from his secretary.” Hyunwoo tried to not laugh while saying it.</p><p>“You’re fired for humiliating your boss.”</p><p>“Fine by me. But that means, you have to find another trustworthy secretary like me, who makes no attempt to flirt you like everyone else.” Yoobin smirked when Hoseok went quiet like cat got his tongue.</p><p>“Hoseok still get flirted in his own office?” Hyunwoo asked in disbelief.</p><p>Yoobin nodded. “Ever since his first day, which means years ago, every day at least once, until now.”</p><p>“That’s sucks.”</p><p>Hoseok just sighed as he began to eat his ham and omelet too. The rest of them also went quiet as they eat their own food before their respective lunch break is over. However, Hoseok couldn’t stop think about their advice. Sure he’d love to find someone to be Yewon’s mother, she really needs one. But the problem is…</p><p>Would there be a suitable girl for him and Yewon out there?</p>
<hr/><p>While waiting for the cooks to prepare their dinner, Hoseok and his little daughter, Yewon, were sitting across each other on the dining table, with the youngest one swinging her tiny legs back and forth on her seat, telling her father about what happened in the kindergarten. It was their daily night routine because Hoseok wanted to know about her day.</p><p>“Oh! There is also a new teacher replacing the tiny teacher who is absent today because of cold!” Yewon started again after she finished telling Hoseok the things she learned today.</p><p>“Which tiny teacher?” Hoseok asked that, because he remembered there were two shortest teachers in there. Their shortness was so visible that they look like dwarves between the other teachers. If he didn’t remember their names wrong, it’s Yoo Kihyun and Hyun Seunghee.</p><p>“The hamster one!” Yewon exclaimed.</p><p>Yoo Kihyun it is, then.</p><p>“So? How’s this new teacher?” Hoseok asked.</p><p>“She’s really nice! She’s pretty too! She smiles a lot and she doesn’t nag like hamster teacher always does! I really like her! Oh, I forgot! She also gave each of us a bag of cookies too!” Yewon then carefully climbed down the chair and gone to her bedroom for a while to retrieve the said cookies from her bag and came back to her chair, putting the chocolate chip cookies on the table.</p><p>When Hoseok saw the cookies filled transparent plastic bag tied with yellow and cyan ribbons, he could imagine the one who made this is really a neat person. Even the cookies were organized neatly inside the bag. Hoseok opened the plastic bag and took one of the cookies, munching it.</p><p>Hoseok surprised at how good the cookie is. Crispy, and the sweetness is perfect, not too much, not too less, either. He could eat this cookie for an hour non–stop and still would ask for more because it is just too good.</p><p>“You should meet her someday, daddy!” Yewon said, also taking one cookie to eat too. “You will like her!”</p><p>Hoseok chuckled softly. “I thought she only works for today to replace the sick hamster teacher?”</p><p>Yewon shook her head, her ponytail shaking along. “She said she will consider to work there permanently because she’s really loves us and enjoying spending time with us, which I hope she will!”</p><p>“Ah is that so?” Hoseok nodded his head in understanding. “Do you know her name?”</p><p>Yewon nodded. “Yes! It’s Kim (Y/N)!”</p><p>“Well, daddy can’t wait to meet her too. Maybe in few more days when daddy’s works has finished so daddy can pick you up.”</p><p>A great cook.</p><p>Loves children and loves spending time with them.</p><p>Yewon likes her.</p><p>Hoseok didn’t aware that this mysterious girl already fits half of the requirements to be his lover and Yewon’s new mother, was actually <em>the one</em> for both him and Yewon.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young girl re applied the lipstick on her lips and smacked her lips together. She smirked at her own reflection on the mirror, thinking at how perfect she looks now with bright red lips. Her eyes went lower to check if her clothes are still neat and clean, too. Even if she was only wearing simple outfits like white button up shirt under a black blazer and matching black pencil skirt, she already looked like the most beautiful secretary ever in the world– well, at least she think she does.</p><p>When she’s done checking herself out on the mirror, the girl left the bathroom and walked back to her desk. Sometimes she would walk passed other co–workers on the way, and she would give a polite smile to each of them –and an additional of pretty wink if it’s men–.</p><p>“Shiah is so pretty too, today.”</p><p>“Does she have a boyfriend, already?”</p><p>“Dude, I bet you’re not on the same level with her.”</p><p>“I wonder what does she do to keep her body slim?”</p><p>“Shiah is so cute, her small face makes her look like a doll.”</p><p>“Yoo Shiah, are you free tonight?”</p><p>This girl named Yoo Shiah, smiled to the person who asked the last question before she politely declined, saying she has something to do for these few days. She apologized when the man looks disappointed and walked away, with the same polite smile still adorned her face. But, when she was sure the man has left and there’s no one else around her, the smile quickly disappeared.</p><p>“Was he seriously asking me out when his face is nowhere near handsome and his salary is lower than mine? Don’t make me laugh, the one suitable enough to be my boyfriend is someone like boss.” She mumbled to herself with a frown in mock disapproval, causing her face to looks so arrogant now.</p><p>Her real attitude was apparently not as nice and beautiful as she looks outside. Getting too much praises on her looks causing her to get too proud of herself, thus setting a high standard to those who want to be her boyfriend; handsome, and rich.</p><p>Fortunately –or maybe not in Hoseok’s case–, Hoseok really fits her standard, so she always check herself on the mirror everyday inside the office bathroom to make sure she looks good in front of her boss.</p><p>“Speaking of my boss, why he isn’t showing any interest on me yet? Should I wear a shorter skirt and maybe more revealing shirt?” Shiah sighed and walked back to her desk, the clicks sound of her high heels shoes echoing through the hallway.</p><p>Shiah grabbed some papers from her desk. She glanced at Yoobin whose desk was right across her and exchanged a smile with her before entering Hoseok’s office which only few steps from their desks.</p><p>Shiah softly knocked on the door and she could hear a faint “Come in.” from inside. She opened the door and walked in a graceful way just like a model to Hoseok’s desk to gain his attention, but much to her disappointment, Hoseok kept his eyes down to stack of papers on his desk.</p><p>“Here’s the papers needed to get sign from you, boss.” Shiah deliberately made her voice sounded more flirting than normal and she also bit her lower lips, trying to look seductive in front of Hoseok too.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll check on them later. Put it down there.” Hoseok said without looking up. One of his hands pointed at another stack of papers on the corner of his desk.</p><p>Shiah looked annoyed because Hoseok didn’t pay attention to her at all. She hates it when she’s being ignored like that. Hoseok should be thankful instead that she was putting an effort to flirt with him. “Hey, boss, there’s a friend of me who just opened a new brasserie nearby. Maybe we could have a dinner <em>together </em>after work tonight? Just <em>two of us</em>?”</p><p>“I’m sorry. But I can’t leave Yewon alone in the house.” Hoseok politely declined with no hesitation. He even didn’t need to consider it at all.</p><p>For one second, rage could be seen in her eyes that she was angry. No one is allowed to say no to her! That was not acceptable!</p><p>“I’m sure there are a lot of maids and guards in your house, no? They could help you watch over her while you’re away, besides, leaving her alone with them for few hours will cause no harm–“</p><p>Shiah kept insisting and Hoseok could sense she is slowly getting annoyed. But, Hoseok was feeling the same as well.</p><p>“Yoo Shiah.” Hoseok called with a low and stern voice, cutting her words abruptly and this time, he finally looked up to give her a fierce look. “I want you to make a call to Mr. Lee and arrange a meeting between two of us in this week. And also I want a full report of finance statistics on this month by <em>tomorrow</em> <em>morning</em>. You are dismissed.”</p><p>Shiah tried her best to not gritting her teeth in front of her boss. In the end, she just bowed her head in understanding and excused herself from the room. Hoseok waited until the door closed and he let out a heavy sigh. Shiah’s flirty attitude was really giving him a headache. Sure, she was pretty and smart as well based on how well she did all her tasks here. But even a fool knows that she’s the type of a person who wants to date Hoseok for his money only. It was obvious that Shiah didn’t care at all about Yewon by insisting only <em>two </em>of them to have dinner together instead of <em>three </em>with Yewon.</p><p>That’s the main, and one and only reason why Hoseok never wanted to go out with her. If Shiah was already like this when they were not officially together, what about when they were married to each other later? Maybe she would fully neglect Yewon or even torture her behind his back. Hoseok really didn’t want to trust Yewon’s care on someone like Shiah.</p><p>A ringing phone stopped the train of thoughts inside Hoseok’s mind. Grabbing his phone next to the stack of papers on his desk, he frowned at the unknown number appearing on his screen. But he decided to answer it because who knows, maybe it’s his client’s number? “Yes, Lee Hoseok here.”</p><p>
  <em>“Afternoon, Lee Hoseok–ssi, this is from Starship Kindergarten.”</em>
</p><p>Hoseok slightly went uneasy at the mention of the kindergarten’s name where Yewon enrolled at. Has something happened to his little girl? “Is something wrong? Is my daughter hurt?”</p><p><em>“No, she is not. She is totally fine. Rest assured.”</em> And Hoseok sighed in relief at that. <em>“Actually, I’m calling because I want to inform you today is the kindergarten’s anniversary, so the headmaster decided to let all the students go home early, which is now. So, can you come and pick Yewon up?”</em></p><p>“What?” Hoseok quickly rolled up his sleeve slightly to check on his watch. He has an important meeting to attend in 30 minutes which he couldn’t skip. Hyunwoo should be unavailable right now too because it’s not his break time. Should he ask Yoobin to go with his driver to pick Yewon up? Wait, he needed her help on the meeting too. And he didn’t have anyone else to trust to. “Should I ask Yewon to wait there for another 2 hours after my meeting ends?”</p><p>Hoseok was only mumbling to himself, but the girl on the other line could hear him well. <em>“If it’s okay with you, I can walk Yewon to her home. Since two hours is quite a long waiting time for a child.”</em></p><p>Hoseok was about to refuse her politely when he could also hear Yewon’s voice on the other line.</p><p>
  <em>“(Y/N) ssaem (teacher), give me the phone. Let me talk to daddy!”</em>
</p><p>The girl on the other line giggled. <em>“Alright. Here.”</em></p><p>Ah, (Y/N)? Was she the girl Yewon mentioned about back then? The nice replacement teacher who gave everyone a bag of delicious cookies and who loved the children? Hoseok waited for few seconds before he could hear his lovely daughter’s sweet voice on the phone.</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy!”</em>
</p><p>“Hey, sweetheart. Listen–“</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy, can (Y/N) ssaem walk me home? Because I also want to spend more time with her!”</em>
</p><p>A few seconds of silence is occurred as Hoseok was calculating something in his head. He was quite unsure to leave Yewon alone this (Y/N) girl’s hand. Sure, Yewon kept telling him she’s a nice person, but he haven’t met her directly yet to tell if she’s genuinely a nice person or just a wolf hidden well in a sheep’s clothing like Shiah.</p><p>After analyzing so many things in his mind, Hoseok sighed and he gave up.</p><p>Yewon seemed to be so attached to this (Y/N) that if he said no, maybe she would get upset. Besides, Yewon was a smart girl, she sometimes know which one is a bad person, and which is not. Hoseok just hopes her intuition was not wrong this time. “Alright, she can walk you home. I’ll call the head guards on the house to standby on the main door to wait for you and open it for you. Just scream when she tries to do bad things to you, okay?”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, thank you, daddy! Don’t worry, (Y/N) ssaem will not do such things! I love you, daddy!”</em>
</p><p>“I love you, too, sweetheart.”</p><hr/><p>Apparently, Hoseok’s meeting took longer than he expected. Instead of two hours, it was four. Hoseok glad he allowed (Y/N) to walk Yewon home earlier. After finished taking care of other things, Hoseok could finally go home and it was already 6 PM by the time he arrived, just in time to still have a dinner together with his daughter. When he entered the house, his nose immediately caught the nice smell of food.</p><p>It made Hoseok quite confused though. Even though he had a head housemaid capable of cooking and in charge for it every day, he never smelt something good like this. Out of curiosity, Hoseok went to the kitchen and he could hear squeals of happiness of Yewon and some voices of the maids. What he saw inside the kitchen quite surprised him, though.</p><p>A young woman with her long dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail with slight sideburns, slightly thin cherry lips and intriguing pair of light brown eyes that seemed to be able to captivate the attention of everyone who looked at her; when their eyes met as she realized his presence, Hoseok almost thought he’s staring at his own late wife because their soft stares really looked alike.</p><p>She must be (Y/N), Hoseok thought that.</p><p>(Y/N) smiled recognizing his presence, and Hoseok had to admit she’s beautiful and…cute. When (Y/N) put down a plate of food from the tray she’s holding on the table right in front of Yewon, Hoseok then recognized she’s wearing an apron over her oversized sweater and jeans.</p><p>Wait, why is she wearing one? Oh… and the nice smell he smelt was coming for that food too. She must be the one who cooked it.</p><p>“Oh, daddy! You’re home!” Yewon, who had been sitting on the dining table, exclaimed happily. “(Y/N) ssaem just cooked dinner for us!”</p><p>Hoseok loosened his tie and took off his jacket, which a maid took an initiative to hold it for him and went away, maybe to put it on the wash machine. “You cooked for us? But you are our guest, it should be us who cook for you.”</p><p>“No, I insisted.” (Y/N) smiled. “I’m not used having people cook for me. It will make me feel uneasy to just sit here and waiting for the food to be served in front of me. Even if I’m a guest, I’d rather cook by myself with some help from the maids here. But I’m sorry for being rude by using your kitchen without your permission.”</p><p>“It should be me to apologize because not just I bothered you by asking you to walk Yewon home, but you also cooked dinner for us.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I really enjoyed spending time with such a cute and energetic child Yewon.” (Y/N)'s hand went to caress Yewon’s hair softly, which the girl giggled happily. “That’s why when my friend got sick and asked me to take his place for one day, I said yes to it without think twice, I really love children.”</p><p>Hoseok tried to find any sign if the girl standing before him was only trying to leave a good impression when she’s actually meant the opposite inside. But no, he couldn’t find any at all. (Y/N) was genuine with her words, no lie detected. Hoseok smiled, he could feel his heart and trust opening a little bit for her.</p><p>The three of them had dinner together. (Y/N) also volunteered to wash the dishes but Hoseok managed to convince her to just let the maids do the job. They had a small talk for few minutes until Hoseok mentioned it’s almost the bedtime for Yewon, (Y/N) took the chance to say she needs to go home because it’s late. Surprisingly, Yewon didn’t want (Y/N) to go back and kept telling her to stay over. That’s a rare sight for Hoseok’s eyes, because he never saw Yewon to be attached like this to someone.</p><p>(Y/N) smiled and quickly knelt down to Yewon’s eye level. “Sweety, we still can meet again tomorrow. I promise you we will play together again tomorrow, okay? I will also bring some cookies made by myself, too.” She then pats the little girl’s head softly. It didn’t take long for the girl to have her smile back on her face.</p><p>“It’s already so dark outside, it might be dangerous for you to be alone, let me call my driver to drive you home.” Hoseok suggested.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. There’s a bus stop around here, right? It should be fine.” Y/N politely declined, she just didn’t want to be a troublesome guest for someone she just met today. She quickly bid goodbye so Hoseok couldn’t say more and left the residence.</p><p>Kim (Y/N).</p><p>Not just her outer appearance, but her heart was very beautiful as well.</p><p>Her had a good attitude and very good in kitchen.</p><p>She loved to smile as well.</p><p>And Yewon loved her a lot too.</p><p>She really reminded Hoseok about his late wife.</p><p>It would be nice if she could be a mother for Ye–</p><p>…</p><p>Wait, what was he thinking about the girl he just met today?</p><p>…</p><p>Anyway, it’s late already.</p><p>Time to bath for Yewon and after that, put her on bed, Hoseok thought.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sorry for the short chapter o_o To Be Continued</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bye bye, (Y/N) seonsaeng!”</p><p>“See you tomorrow, (Y/N) seonsaengnim!”</p><p>“Annyeong, (Y/N) ssaem!”</p><p>You smiled happily when almost all the children bid you goodbye with their cute voices and sometimes waving their tiny hands to you. You sighed in content, working in kindergarten is really such a heavenly job for someone who really adores children like you. “Bye bye, everyone! Take care and see you tomorrow!”</p><p>Almost every child there went home already, only few lefts because sometimes their parents were still at work or maybe had something to do so they might be quite late to pick them up, and one of them is Yewon. She never complained to her daddy about it, because she totally understands if Hoseok was very busy, and the teachers would play with her too so it didn’t feel like time passes so slowly for her due to waiting.</p><p>“Last night, daddy glared at me when I didn’t want to eat the vegetables on my plate. So I had no choice but to eat them all!” Yewon cheerfully told her about her activities at night to you. You listened to every word she said and sometimes responded to her with a cheerful tone just like hers too.</p><p>“And what do you think about the vegetables?”</p><p>“It’s very aaaaaaaawful!!!”</p><p>Both of you laughed together and Yewon almost telling you more about her days, when there’s a sound of footsteps approaching and it was the little girl’s father. “Daddy!” Yewon squealed happily and ran to Hoseok, which the adult happily picked her up.</p><p>“Is Yewon also being a good girl, not bothering (Y/N) seonsaengnim for today, too?” Hoseok asked to his daughter playfully.</p><p>“Of course not!”</p><p>“Is she telling the truth?” Hoseok asked to you, this time with a grin on his face, wanting to tease his daughter by pretending to not believe in her, which causing the little girl to pout.</p><p>“Unfortunately, she is.” You giggled and Yewon sent you her brightest and happiest smile. “What about you? How’s work?”</p><p>“Lots of meeting, and some problems with the employee, as always.” Hoseok sighed weakly.</p><p>“I don’t mind to lend an ear, in case you need one.”</p><p>“Do you want to have a dinner together with us, tonight? Maybe I need one while we’re on the way to our home.”</p><p>“Sure! Wait for me, I’ll pack my things first!”</p><p>“Take your time. We’ll be waiting inside the car.”</p><p>You nodded and rushed back inside to get your things. Apparently, there were two smol persons standing near your things, looking at you with their meaningful smirk and teasing eyes. You immediately knew they had been eavesdropping on you and Hoseok. “…What is it?” You asked, sending them a narrowed–eye glare.</p><p><em>“What about you? How’s work?”</em> One of them imitated the way you spoke to Hoseok just now and even faked an affectionate look to her companion standing next to her.</p><p>“<em>Lots of meeting</em>, definitely need someone to massage me tonight.” The other one said, pretending his shoulder was hurt by squeezing it.</p><p>“Ah is that so? Come here, let me massage you, honey~”</p><p>“Hey, Yoo Kihyun! He didn’t say that! And you, Hyun Seunghee, I definitely didn’t look at Hoseok the way you did just now! And no, we’re just a friend and we never called anyone ‘honey’!” You walked passing the laughing two and packed all your things inside your back. “I’ll be going now. But I have to admit, you two actually would make a good couple together.”</p><p>“Together with someone small like him/her? Impossible.” Funnily, both Kihyun and Seunghee said the same thing in unison and also pointed at each other. They stared at each other in shock before started arguing which one is smaller. You just laughed at them and finally joined Hoseok and Yewon inside their car, heading to their home.</p><p>Not long since you and Hoseok met each other in his house, it’s almost became a daily routine for you to go home along with him and his cute little daughter to have dinner together. Or whenever you’re unable to do that because you have something to do, Hoseok would make sure to spend few minutes to talk to you first before going home –which unknown to them, rather than few minutes, it was actually almost an hour–. You two would talk about Yewon, or Hoseok’s office life or your hobbies and interest, anything could be a topic for you two.</p><p>Hoseok was delighted there’s someone he could share some words to, or maybe he could call it a talk buddy. It has been long since he found himself enjoy talking about so many things to someone other than Hyunwoo and Yoobin.</p><p>Both of you were unaware how Hoseok is totally attracted to you right now the more time you two spend time together, but Kihyun and Seunghee could see it. That’s why they always loved to tease you about the two of you being together.</p><p>You always volunteered yourself to help in the kitchen even though there were a lot of capable cooks in it, because you always thought you just have to do something to repay the free dinner you always enjoyed. Hoseok always thought it’s quite an absurd reason but in the end he just let you do everything as you please.</p><p>“Alright, sit tight on your seat while I cook for dinner.” You told Hoseok and Yewon who were already sitting on the dining table. Yewon answered you with a cheerful salute and Hoseok with his soft chuckle. You rolled up your sleeve and borrowed a clean apron from the maid before going into a battlefield–kitchen. “Alright, what will we cook tonight?”</p><p>Hoseok amused at the fact you could work well with the cooks and even befriended them. Resting his elbow on the table with his chin on his palm, Hoseok watched every movement you did in the kitchen. Somehow, watching you cooking in the kitchen reminded him of his late wife when she was still alive.</p><p>Hoseok closed his eyes, reminiscing those old days when he just married his lover. Every time he came home from work, a wonderful smell always welcomed his nose. He would follow the trace of that smell with a smile, leading him to the kitchen. He would see the back of his wife inside there and she would turn back to meet him with her brightest smile as she recognized the presence of him. <em>Welcome home!</em> She would said.</p><p>Feeling someone watching you, you turned your head back to meet Hoseok’s eyes. You smiled at him and Hoseok immediately blushed slightly and looked away. You blinked your eyes in confusion and you just continued your cooking. When Hoseok was sure you’re not looking at him anymore, he stole a glance at you. Your smile just now really reminded him of his wife’s, it’s just like…his wife was alive again.</p><hr/><p>“KYAH!”</p><p>You quickly tightened your hug on Yewon and gently caressed her back. The lightning flashed again and she flinched against you. “I hate thunderstorms…”</p><p>“It’s okay. It will be over soon.” You glanced to your side when another flash of lightning lit up the room and another thunder rumbled closer and loud enough to shake the window, causing Yewon to pressed her head deeper on your chest.</p><p>You just sighed as the drops of rain hit the window pane on Yewon’s room. Yes you were in her room now. The rain suddenly started to pour down just when you’re about to go home and Yewon, who’s totally afraid of thunderstorms, immediately frightened and crying out loud. You didn’t have heart to leave seeing her like that, so you decided to stay longer and try to calm her.</p><p>Hoseok gave you an advice to bring her to her room and do something to coax her to sleep, by telling a story or something. So you did, and there you were, stuck in the room with the frightened little girl in your arms and your mind was trying hard to think of a way to calm her down. You then thought of singing a song, but you didn’t know a children song at all. You think hard, think hard and think hard, but somehow you could only think of love songs in your mind.</p><p>Oh well… Let’s just sing a gentle song that you like so much…</p><p>“<em>Arayo jigeumi animyeon tto, aju oraedwen sarami dweeobeoril nan.”</em></p><p>Yewon snuggled closer as you slowly began to sing.</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Geureoke nungamgoseo jogeum sumeul akkyeoseo, jeohang eopshi muhane gachige dweyo.”</em>
</p><p>Yewon tried her best to just focus on your voice instead of thunder on the outside.</p><p>“<em>Jigeum neukkineun dangyeonhami, gaseumeul jjireuneun ganjeolhami dweji ankil.”</em></p><p>And she did, the only sound filling her mind now was only your singing voice, she could no longer hear any thunderstruck anymore, even though it continued to roar outside the window. You smiled as Yewon slowly eased up and didn’t clench your shirt so tight anymore.</p><p>“<em>Geureonikka nan geudaero meomchwoisseo, yeogi ittago malhal su isseulkka.”</em></p><p>Yewon’s cries has totally stopped now, and she slowly closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>I’m gonna be with you, meomchwoseo dwidorabomyeon, nega nareul bogo isseulkka.”</em>
</p><p>The last few words of the song were already muffled by Yewon’s soft yawn and you giggled because your song was a success.</p><p>
  <em>“huhwehajin aneulkka huhwehajin aneulkka, urireul mot mideoseo neomu apeun ge, narang ttokgateul geotman gata.”</em>
</p><p>You sang a few more lines before you heard Yewon begin to drift off to sleep. “Goodnight, Yewonnie.” You felt your eyes were getting heavier too. The rain didn’t look like it’s going to stop soon, as well. You closed your eyes, intending to take a nap for few minutes and hoping Hoseok would wake you up when the rain ceased later so you could go home.</p><p>The scene of Yewon curling up on your embrace, with both of your eyes closed, was what meet Hoseok’s eyes when he came to check on both of you. Hoseok smiled at the warm scene, and a rare one for him. He never thought he’d have a chance to see this, considering his wife was no longer in this world. He’s really glad that you came in their life. You’re really would make a good mother for Yewon–</p><p>…</p><p>Wait– Did he seriously just thinking about you as Yewon’s mother…</p><p>What’s gotten into him?</p><p>A ringing cellphone snapped him out of his thoughts. Closing the door slowly so it wouldn’t create a sound, Hoseok went to the direction where the ringing came from, which is on the shoe rack near the entrance. He guessed you accidentally left it there when the rain suddenly started to pour down, followed by a thunderstruck and panicked Yewon.</p><p>Out of curiousity, Hoseok glanced on the screen and <em>“My annoying sister”</em> displayed on it. Before he realized it, his hand already reached out for the phone and pressed the answer button.</p><p>
  <em>“YAK! KIM (Y/N)! WHERE ARE YOU? IT’S ALREADY LATE AND THE RAIN IS MAKING IT WORSE, WHY AREN’T YOU HOME YET?! MOM AND DAD ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOU.”</em>
</p><p>Hoseok had to put a distance between the phone and his ear because of the sudden yell from the girl on the other line. Hoseok coughed before he calmly pressed the device back on his ear again. “Hello, my name is Hoseok. I’m (Y/N)'s…” Hoseok paused as his mind is working on what word should he use to introduce himself. “…friend. (Y/N) has fallen asleep in my house. She looks tired, and it is <em>indeed</em> already late. So, is it possible for her to stay overnight in here? I promise she will be fine and I would do nothing harm to her.”</p><p><em>“…”</em> She coughed on other line. Hoseok guessed she might be embarrassed after suddenly yelling at the man he hadn’t met as soon as he picked up the phone. Well, she didn’t expect him to answer, this is her sister’s phone after all. <em>“First of all, I’m sorry for suddenly yelling at you. I thought you’re my sister. And… So, you are <b>the</b> Hoseok she always told us about, the reason why she rarely home nowadays because she’s busy spoiling the little girl she really adores to.”</em></p><p>Hoseok somehow could sense the teasing tone on her voice but didn’t say anything about it and kept listening instead.</p><p>
  <em>“Alright, I’ll tell my parents about this. Let me warn you, never do anything bad to my innocent sister, because I will not hesitate to report you to police for sexual harassment. Mark my words!”</em>
</p><p>“Don’t worry. I have no such intention to harm such a kind and beautiful person like her, nor I will let anything or anyone to do that. I will protect her, trust me.”</p><hr/><p>Your sister nodded in satisfaction on the other line even though Hoseok couldn’t see her. She thanked him before she ended the call and she stared at her phone for a while, frowning in confusion. “Weird… Why does that name sounds so familiar? Hoseok… Hoseok…? Where did I hear that name from?”</p><p>“Jiho–yaa, have you called her? When will she come back? Is she okay out there?”</p><p>Jiho quickly rushed out of the room when she heard her mother called for her, wanting to know about her youngest daughter’s condition out there. “Yes mom, she’s okay!”</p><hr/><p>Placing your cellphone on the nightstand next to Yewon’s bed, Hoseok then sat on the empty spot on the bed next to you –with Yewon still sleeping on your body–. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both of you, high enough to cover Yewon’s neck/your chest. Hoseok moved some of your hair away from your face and caressed your cheek.</p><p>Hoseok smiled at your now serene sleeping face. His hand didn’t stop moving for even once as he kept watching you sleeping, breathing steadily in and out peacefully like there’s no burden in your life, for almost 15 minutes straight.</p><p>If his wife was still alive, this might be a scene he would see every night before going to sleep. Hoseok considered this as a blessing for his eyes even if the girl hugging his daughter is not his wife. As long as Yewon is happy–</p><p>Only when you stirred a bit, that Hoseok finally retracted his hand quickly and get up from the bed. He let out a relieved sigh when you’re still asleep, or else, he didn’t know what to answer if you’re asking what is he doing right now. Guess it’s his time to sleep as well.</p><p>“Good night, angels.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>TO BE CONTINUED.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Against the Evil Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmmmmm~” You hummed, laying in your bed breathing slowly and peacefully, snuggled in big blanket that gave warmth to your body in the cold morning. You peacefully rested in the silent room, enjoying your sleep, when suddenly a screeching sound of an annoying device you knew so well interrupted it.</p><p>
  <em>RING! RIING!! RIIING!!! RIIIING!!!!</em>
</p><p>You failed to ignore the sound, as it’s getting louder and louder the more you ignore it. You groaned in annoyance and you raised your head up from the comfortable pillow reluctantly. Scratching the back of your head and looked around the room with your half–opened eyes. It seemed like you’re still not fully awake.</p><p>Reaching up for the alarm device, you quickly turned it off and sighed in relief when the annoying sound has stopped. “Ten in the morning… Today is kindergarten’s holiday… Why did I forget to turn you off last night…?” You mumbled to the alarm, or rather to yourself, then proceeded to sit up on the bed and stretched out your arms and legs while yawning.</p><p>You walked to the bathroom located right across the hallway from your room. Standing under the turned on shower, you allowed the steaming water flowing over your body before you shampooed your hair and body–scrubbed your body. Once you were clean, you got back out of the shower and dry your hair and whole body. Of course you didn’t forget to brush your teeth first before going back to your room.</p><p>Since you didn’t have any planning today and maybe you would only stay in your home for the whole day, you decided to put on simple t–shirt and short jeans, combing your half–wet hair beautifully. You went downstairs to get some breakfast and you’re surprised to smell a sweet scent from the kitchen.</p><p>“Morning, sis.” Your older sister, Jiho, greeted as soon as her eyes met you. Walking out from kitchen with a plate of square creamy cheese cake on her hands and putting it down on dining table. “You’re just in time. The cake just got out from the oven.”</p><p>“Morning.” You greeted back and you couldn’t take your eyes off of the delicious looking cake. “Is something special going on?”</p><p>“Nothing. Me and mom just watched a recipe of this cake on the cooking show this morning, and we decided to try on it, which hopefully, it’s a success.” Jiho explained with a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Let’s take a bite.” Your mother also came out of the kitchen with a cake knife on her hand. You waited for her to slice the cake to a lot of pieces and you didn’t waste any time to take one of it.</p><p>“It’s delicious!” You complimented, taking another piece. “Ahh too bad today is the day off… I would have brought some of it for Yewon because she likes cake very much. I bet she will enjoy this too.”</p><p>“Then why don’t you bring some of it to her home today?” Your mother suggested. “Oh wait… Is she even in her house? Maybe her father also took her to his office since today is kindergarten’s day off? Because I remember how you told me her father is so overprotective to his daughter that he doesn’t want her to be alone without him as much as possible.”</p><p>“Ahh, we talked about that yesterday and yes, his father did bring her to his office. But… I wonder if I could visit them, I just don’t want to disturb him.”</p><p>“How about you visit them near the lunch time? That way, he won’t be that busy and you won’t feel like disturbing him. I bet they will appreciate if you bring a dessert to them.” Jiho said.</p><p>You nodded and smiled. “Sounds like a good idea!” You said, taking a bite of the cake again.</p><p>“I’d like to meet them soon. I wonder what kind of man that my daughter loves looks like, and also how cute is my soon–to–be–step granddaughter looks like. Please ask them to visit here if they have time.”</p><p>You almost choked on the cake and your face quickly became red in embarrassment. While Jiho turned around, trying her best to stifle her laughter and to not teasing you about how you already got your mother’s blessing. “M–Mom!!! I’m NOT in love with him!!!” You emphasized the <em>not </em>word. “We’re just…friend! Nothing more! And no, Yewon won’t be your step granddaughter because we’re not marrying each other!!!”</p><p>“I’m sooo happy to be able to have a granddaughter while I’m still young like this.” Your mom didn’t listen to you and she’s already imagining herself and her husband playing with Yewon together.</p><p>“MOM!”</p><hr/><p>“Whoa…” You briefly looked over the building in front of you. You were awestruck at how incredible the building was, it was so tall that it must have go above the clouds in the sky. Losing focus, you shook your head to awaken you from the trance the fascinating office building had put you in and made your way to the reception.</p><p>Entering into Hoseok’s family office building, you noticed that everything was bright dazzling white. The inside of the building was even more beautiful than the outside. The place had no ounce of dirt showing. Taking some shaky steps towards the receptionist, you approached the reception desk while grabbing the paper box contained the cake on your hands so tight due to the nervousness.</p><p>“H–Hi, I’m here to meet Ho– t–the sajjangnim?”</p><p>The receptionist looked over to you, looking you up and down before she smiled. “Ah, you must be miss Kim (Y/N)? Yes, the boss has already informed me. Please take that elevator over there–“ She then pointed the way for you. “–and just pressed the top floor button. That’s where his office is.”</p><p>“T–Thank you.” You bowed in gratitude which she also did the same. You followed the receptionist’s instructions and soon you’re already inside the elevator, going up to the highest floor. You felt so ridiculous for being so nervous, it feels like you’re going to have an interview. You chuckled at your own thoughts.</p><p>The sound of the elevator doors opening, and you walked out into another white reception room. It’s quite a long and wide single pathway, leading to a huge door on the end – which you assumed it’s the door to Hoseok’s room – and also another two huge doors on either side near the elevator doors. You could also see two desks, cabinets and other secretarial looking things on each side near in front of Hoseok’s door, and there were two girls, one with short hair and one with long hair, each sitting on their desk, which you also guessed they were his personal secretaries.</p><p>Also there’s a little girl standing next to the short–haired one’s chair and they looked like they were talking so happily to each other.</p><p>Wait... That little girl looked so familiar, though…</p><p>The little girl was aware of your presence as she turned to look at you and smiled happily. “(Y/N) unnie!” She shouted and quickly ran to you, which you quickly knelt down and picked her up. “Is that a cake???” She asked, looking at the paper box in your hand.</p><p>“Yes.” You smiled. “I thought maybe we can enjoy it together.”</p><p>“Let’s eat it after lunch! Ah I know! (Y/N) unnie, let’s have a lunch together with us!”</p><p>“Can I…?”</p><p>“Why not???”</p><p>“Is your daddy inside?” You asked as you walking closer to Hoseok’s door.</p><p>Yewon nodded.</p><p>“Is he busy?”</p><p>“Is he, Binnie unnie?” Yewon this time asked while looking at the girl with short hair.</p><p>“Well…” Yoobin checked the clock on her computer screen. “I just handed him some documents that need to get signed by him around thirty minutes ago, I’m sure he already finished it. Let me check, first. And your name is…?”</p><p>“Kim (Y/N).”</p><p>Yoobin smiled at you which you smiled back. “Nice to meet you, I’m Bae Yoobin, by the way, Yewon’s father – the boss’ secretary.” She then dialed Hoseok’s intercom and informed him of your arrival. She exchanged few words before she ended it. “You and Yewon can enter, he said.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>You and Yewon then entered Hoseok’s office room, but unknown to both of you, Shiah had her eyes on you from the first second you came out of the elevator. Her gaze went sharper when Yewon was acting so close to you too and the gaze didn’t falter even after you left her sight behind the door.</p><p>“Who is she?” Shiah asked to her colleague.</p><p>“She’s a new teacher at Yewonnie’s kindergarten. Apparently Yewonnie adores her and vice versa.” Yoobin explained.</p><p>“And how did you know about that?”</p><p>“Boss talked about it a lot when we’re having lunch together.”</p><p>“You were having lunch <em>together</em>?” Shiah didn’t even bother to hide the annoyance on her face. She clearly didn’t like the fact about her colleague could have lunch together with her target while she herself couldn’t. Why? Because Hoseok never agreed to it every time she asked him.</p><p>“Yes, we’re best friend from long ago, remember? We went to a diner, where Hyunwoo is working at, often and had lunch together along with him as well.” Yoobin frowned as she explained about it again.</p><p>“Ah, I see.” Shiah snorted and resumed her work.</p><p>Yoobin took her snort as her way speaking <em>‘Yeah, right. There was no way Hoseok would eat lunch together with only just the two of you. I mean, why would he choose a plain</em>–<em>lo</em>o<em>king secretary like you?</em> <em>Hoseok would choose an elegant beauty like me, of course.’</em>. It wasn’t unknown to Yoobin anymore that Shiah has a two–sided personality.</p><p>One, which she would act all sweet and flirty in front of men to catch their interest–including Hoseok. And another one, which she would act so harsh and bitchy kind of attitude towards any girl who becomes an obstacle to her for getting her target.</p><p>What a typical gold–digger bitch.</p><p>Yoobin didn’t like her at all. If not for her good performance on her works, she would have already persuaded Hoseok to fire her for a long time ago. If only there’s something crucial happened with her around that is enough to make her fired…</p><p>“Anyway, that girl named (Y/N)? She’s quite smart, huh? She chose to get inside to that child’s heart first so she would get an instant ticket to her father’s.” Shiah only mumbled to herself, but Yoobin could hear her very clearly. She rolled her eyes and screamed <em>‘not all girls are the same with you, idiot.’ </em>silently inside her mind.</p><hr/><p>“Daddy! (Y/N) unnie brings a cake!” Yewon exclaimed as she’s entering the room holding your free hand.</p><p>You took this chance to scan around the room. Just a typical boss room, there were some beautiful paintings on the wall, large bookshelf, decoration flower pots, large modern couches and a glass table in the middle for the guests in the side of the room, a large desk in the middle of the room which a bit messy because lots of papers and documents, and also laptop on there; but also well decorated with photo frame and expensive–looking desk lamp on it; and behind the desk was a glass wall which you could see the amazing view of the outside clearly from there.</p><p>“Ah, is that so?” Hoseok sounds amused.</p><p>You automatically moved your eyes to the Hoseok –which you didn’t realize had been sitting on the large desk in the middle of the room–. Dressed in white work shirt hidden beneath black suit and black tie, sitting behind his desk and fully leaned his body on the leather black office chair, one elbow on the arm rest with his chin resting on the back of his hand and the other hand holding some labeled papers, a pair of glasses adorned his handsome face, wow… You never seen him working like this but, Lee Hoseok looks so fucking hot as a boss–</p><p>…</p><p>Why did you suddenly think like a fangirl?</p><p>Hoseok sighed and put the papers away on the table. He took off his glasses in oh–so–handsome way and also put it on the table. He combed back his hair with his hand elegantly and you couldn’t deny your heart skipped a beat watching it.</p><p>Has Hoseok always been so gorgeous like this?</p><p>“Did you make the cake or you bought it?” Hoseok asked and you quickly regained composure.</p><p>“My mom and older sister made it together. I know how Yewon loves cake so much, so I brought some for both of you.” You chuckled when Yewon squealed happily hearing you said that.</p><p>“Did you have lunch yet?”</p><p>“Well… I ate some before I came here.”</p><p>“Do you think you can have another bite?” Hoseok asked again. “I was thinking about the three of us having lunch together at my favorite place and enjoy the cake at the end. How about it?”</p><p>You pondered for a while. Well, having a second round of lunch wouldn’t kill you, right? Besides, Yewon might be upset if you said no to it. “Well, I guess it’s a good idea.”</p><p>Yewon squealed again and she hugged your legs. You immediately knew you made a right choice. Hoseok also smiled at the cute scene in front of him. He could see how his daughter is so attached to you right now and he didn’t mind it at all.</p><p>“Will you wait for me for a minute? I need to go to the restroom first.” You said, putting down the cake box on the glass table.</p><hr/><p>Shiah was pretending to working on something on her computer when her eyes were actually set on you the moment you left Hoseok’s room, asking Yoobin the direction of the restroom and went to it. To not create any suspicion on Yoobin’s mind, Shiah waited for few minutes before she stood up from her seat and walked to the restroom, slowly and calmly like usual.</p><hr/><p>“…”</p><p>You were now busy amazed by the sight inside the restroom. Hell, even the restroom looked so decent. It was clean, with dimmed lighting and an aroma of cherry blossoms. The floors were tiled and the walls painted with light blue. Black stalls were lined on the wall to the right. A large mirror covered the opposite wall above a row of sinks, a shelf filled with cleaning tools like brooms and buckets, feminine tools and toilet papers, and a hand dryer machine on the wall close to the door.</p><p>You entered the furthest stall and locked yourself inside for a while before coming out feeling fresh. You washed your hand on the sink and that’s when Shiah entered the restroom. You sent her a brief smile before continued washing your hand, drying it with the hand dryer machine afterward. You looked at your reflection on the mirror and fixed your hair, and that’s when Shiah started approaching you.</p><p>“Stay away from <em>my </em>Hoseok.”</p><p>“Eoh?”</p><p>You turned to look at Shiah who was now standing few steps away from you, crossing her hands on her chest and staring at you with these cold murderous eyes. And did you just hear it right? She said, <em>her </em>Hoseok?</p><p>“Hoseok is <em>mine</em>.” Shiah emphasized the last word once again in case you didn’t hear clearly, which you actually did. “I don’t know who you are, but I think I know what you are aiming for by getting so close with him and that spoiled little brat. I’m sorry, but I already have my eyes on him first, so back off.”</p><p>“I–I don’t really understand…” You mumbled. What’s going on inside her mind? Why she’s saying this out of nowhere? You even barely knew each other and never talked before.</p><p>“Well, listen very carefully.” Shiah took few steps forward and you unconsciously took few backward until your back touched the hand dryer machine. “I’ve already had my eyes on him ever since the first day I started working for him on years ago He’s a successful young and handsome CEO and <em>wifeless</em> too. He’s literally my one and only chance to living a prosperous life if only I could get him on my hand. Like hell, I’m going to let him fall to your hand just because you already had that little brat’s heart on your grasp. Find another one, will you?”</p><p>You were slowly getting sick of this woman by the way she described Hoseok and the way she called Yewon ‘spoiled little brat’. She only saw him as a living money maker and Yewon as an obstacle. And now, she’s thinking that you’re also the same as her? Getting close to them for their money only? Is she kidding you, right now?</p><p>“I’m sorry. But you have a very wrong idea there. I’m not aiming for Hoseok’s money at all. Besides, I’m close with Yewon because she’s an adorable little girl and I just simply adore her so much, not because she’s a daughter of a rich, young CEO. Don’t act like you know me so well and suddenly labeled me like I’m the same kind of yours. Now, excuse me.”</p><p>You spoke very calmly but your face was already showing discontent right now. You tried to walk pass her but Shiah grabbed your arm so tight that you even couldn’t pull it away from her grasp.</p><p>“Trying to get away, huh? I’m not finished, yet!” Shiah’s voice raised a bit.</p><p>You hissed softly when her grasp on your arm was too strong. “Let go!”</p><p>“I won’t until you <em>swear </em>you won’t get near Hoseok!”</p><p><em>‘This woman is out of her mind…!’</em> You thought. You almost ran out of your patience. Turning around to face her, your hand was already lifted on the air, ready to slap her when the restroom door was being opened and then a familiar voice could be heard.</p><p>“Let go of (Y/N) unnie!!!”</p><p>“Y–Yewon?” You gasped in shock when Yewon suddenly ran to you and grabbed one of Shiah’s legs, like she’s trying to pull her away from you with her weak little arms.</p><p>“This little brat again…” Shiah groaned in annoyance and her face was getting red slowly because of anger. Her eyes were now focused on the little girl clinging on her leg. “You <em>are </em>the reason why Hoseok never tempted with my flirting. He always said how he couldn’t leave you alone when I invited him for a dinner with just the two of us, how he always declined every time I asked him for a date because he said he has a daughter. Yes, it was actually <em>you </em>all along!!!”</p><p>You shivered at how cold Shiah’s tone when she was talking to Yewon. You felt something dangerous when Shiah gritted her teeth and her breath was getting faster a bit, like she’s going to do something to Yewon. She suddenly had this bad feeling when Shiah tried to move her leg –which Yewon was clinging at– backwards. “Yewon, let go! Right now!”</p><p>“If only you didn’t <em>fucking</em> exist in this world, then Hoseok and his money surely would be mine by now already!”</p><p>It was too late. Yewon screamed so loud when Shiah swung her leg forward with her full strength, causing Yewon to abruptly flew away and ended up with her back hitting the cabinet near the door. Laying down on the floor, Yewon begun to wail so loud as her tiny hands trying to touch her hurting back.</p><p>“Yewon–“ You froze when the cabinet door was opening due to the impact and all things inside slowly falling down towards the crying child. “No!” You quickly rushed to her side, crouching down to hug her and protecting her from getting hit. Yewon wailed louder when she watched how the heavy things like floor polish bottles, broom sticks and buckets raining down on your back and also accidentally hit your head too.</p><p>“Unnieee–! (Y/N) unnieeee–!” Yewon cried out your name desperately. She panicked when you shut your eyes tight, trying to withstand the pain on your head. Even so, you never let Yewon go from your embrace, wanting to keep her safe until the end, although your strength was fading away slowly. “DADDY!!!”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>A while ago…</b>
</p><p>“I’m going to the restroom.”</p><p>Yoobin frowned and looked up from her computer screen to see Shiah stood up from her seat and walked to the direction of restroom. Something’s wrong with her tone when she said that, but Yoobin couldn’t point it out. But she let it go because she knew Shiah has been in bad mood because of your presence.</p><p>Yoobin then continued typing something on her keyboard for a while before Yewon came out from Hoseok’s room and running in a slow speed. “Where are you going?” Yoobin asked, pausing her typing.</p><p>“I need to pee tooooo~” Yewon answered and Yoobin chuckled, thinking it was very cute when she answered it cheerfully like that.</p><p>“You still remember the way, right?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Don’t get lost~”</p><p>“I won’t!” Yewon paused running to make a <em>mehrong</em> face. Yoobin just laughed and continued her work. Suddenly, something hit her realization.</p><p>It wasn’t a secret anymore that Shiah was aiming for Hoseok’s money and Yewon was in her way to get that. And now, you also showed yourself here as another person out of Hoseok’s friend circle who’s close to both him and Yewon. Now that the three of you were together inside the bathroom, would Shiah try to do something to harm you and Yewon secretly? Considering the wicked personality of her…</p><p>Come to think of it… You haven’t come back from the restroom yet until now…</p><p>Ah, just in time… Hoseok has finally left the room, looking ready to leave for a lunch with you and Yewon out there. “Hoseok–“ Yoobin was about to tell Hoseok about her thoughts when they suddenly heard Yewon’s scream coming from the restroom.</p><p>“DADDY!!!”</p><p>Damn… Her thoughts became true…</p><hr/><p>Shiah’s face went pale when Hoseok and Yoobin also appeared before she had a chance to get away. Hoseok was looking at you and Yewon at the floor with widened eyes due to the shock. Yoobin quickly knelt down to check on your condition and Yewon kept calling you between her wails. By time they had arrived, your consciousness has almost faded away.</p><p>“Are you okay??? Yewon???” Yoobin asked both of you at the same time, pushing away the fallen things that still on your body. You just nodded weakly because your head was still hurting, so hurt that even talk was almost impossible for you.</p><p>“M–My back is hurt because I hit thattt–“ Yewon sobbed, pointing at the cabinet which was now empty after all the things had fallen down. “Y–(Y/N) unnie protected meeeee…… She must be hurting moreeee–”  </p><p>Despite seeing you became like this, Hoseok tried his best to keep himself calm and took a deep breath, even though deep inside he was furious. How dare someone tried to hurt both you and Yewon like this.</p><p>“Yoobin–ah, help them to get to my room and lay (Y/N) down on the couch.”</p><p>Yoobin glanced up to Hoseok and she knew if her best friend/boss is very angry right now. “Right.” She helped you up and slowly walking you back to Hoseok’s room, with crying Yewon holding her hand and walked next to her.</p><p>“B–Boss, I–“</p><p>“Leave.” Hoseok’s voice was stern, clenching his hands into fists, so deep until his nails were digging into his skin.</p><p>“E–Eh…?”</p><p>“I’ve had enough, Yoo Shiah. All this time, I’ve been holding myself from firing you for being inappropriate to your boss, just because the fact that your performances on your job are all good and giving a lot of advantages to my company. But now, you’ve gone too far by hurting my daughter and (Y/N).” The coldness on Hoseok’s voice was enough to send a shiver running down through Shiah’s spine. Even Hoseok was not yelling, but she could sense the rage he had been holding inside.</p><p>“But–!!!”</p><p>“Take your things and leave <em>now</em>. I hope you don’t show me yourself anymore starting from now. But if you do, I won’t hesitate to call securities to throw you out like you’re a trash.” Without wasting more time, Hoseok turned his back on her and walked away.</p><p>Shiah gritted her teeth and her body was trembling in rage. “AAAHHH!!!” She screamed out in frustration and proceeded to leave the restroom, and the building.</p><hr/><p>You opened your eyes slightly. It was blurry and you weren’t unable to focus on anything that surrounded you, so you closed it again for few seconds and reopened it, and your vision was clear like usual. The first thing you saw is a crying face of Yewon, standing behind her was Yoobin. Your mind was still blank for few moments and you’re confused why the little girl is crying. “…Where am I…?”</p><p>“In Hoseok’s office room. You were unconscious for few minutes.” Yoobin answered for you.</p><p>“Unconscious?” You frowned. Your eyes were closing again, feeling so weak like you had no energy left in you. “What…happened?”</p><p>“You don’t remember, do you? You protected Yewon from falling things in the restroom. Maybe some of it hit your head too hard, when we helped you to get here, you’re getting close to fainted.”</p><p>“Oh yes… That’s right…” You mumbled weakly. You wanted to open your eyes to check on Yewon’s condition, but your spinning head is preventing you to do it. “Is Yewon okay…?”</p><p>“You should worry about yourself first.” Yoobin smiled, though, as you still cared about Yewon in your current state.</p><p>“I’m fineeeeeeee……” Yewon sobbed out. Her nose was already red by now, as she was crying non–stop ever since the incident in the restroom.</p><p>“Yewonnie, don’t cry… I’m okay… I’m really okay as long as you’re not hurt…” You smiled weakly and moved your hand to slowly caress her hair. “If something happened to you… I would really regret it…”</p><p>“Anyway, (Y/N), I think you should go home and take a rest. I’m going to call a cab for you.” Yoobin suggested.</p><p>“N–No, you don’t have to…” You quickly declined to it. “I can go home by myself…” You tried to stand even though Yoobin and Yewon panicked and telling you to not force yourself. “See?” You smiled when you managed to stand on your own feet– “I’m fine–“ –although it didn’t last long.</p><p>Shutting your eyes tight, your head started feeling so dizzy and you completely lost your balance. You even couldn’t control your body as it’s falling down slowly and almost hitting the floor if Hoseok wasn’t fast enough to catch you. You opened your eyes slightly to look up at Hoseok, who was looking at you with concern.</p><p>“Ho…seok…?” You called out weakly.</p><p>Hoseok sighed. He quickly picked you up on bridal style and you did nothing about it as you felt so weak right now, your head was spinning again like crazy.</p><p>“I’m going to take her home. Yoobin, please reschedule the meeting after lunch to tomorrow early morning.” Yoobin nodded at her boss. “Yewon, come, let’s go home.” Hoseok said, stretching his hand out to his still–sobbing little daughter, which Yewon grabbed it at once.</p><p>“I’m fine… I can go home by myself…” You tried to insist about it, unfortunately your weak voice was telling the otherwise.</p><p>“You don’t have to pretend you’re fine in front of me, (Y/N)…” Hoseok mumbled softly.</p><p>Eventually, you gave up and chose to rest on Hoseok’s broad chest. Gripping on Hoseok’s work shirt tight, you moved slightly to adjust yourself on his arms, finding a comfortable position. Weirdly, being close to Hoseok–so close until you can feel the warmth on his body and hearing his heart beating so clearly like this, was making you feel so good.</p><p>“(Y/N)–ah?”</p><p>“Hmm…….?”</p><p>“Thank you for protecting my daughter.”</p><p>Your lips curved upwards a little bit.</p><p>“You’re welcome…”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blooming Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After that incident, you were given 3 days off to rest from the head teacher, which you really appreciate. After you fully rested for 3 days, you were feeling so much better now and ready to get back to work again tomorrow.</p><p>“You sure you’re really okay?”</p><p>“You can take one more day off if you’re still not feeling well, yet. We will tell the head teacher for you.”</p><p>Sitting and leaning your back on the standing pillow on the headboard, you shook your head and smiled to your two <s>small</s> best friends/colleagues, each sitting on the chair next to your bed. Kihyun and Seunghee paid you a visit after they came home from kindergarten. They were really worried when Yewon told them about you, and had this urge to visit you right away. But they decided to come on the third day because they wanted you to have a proper rest first.</p><p>“I’m really fine. This morning, the doctor checked on me and he said everything’s fine.” You said.</p><p>Both of them sighed in relief.</p><p>“Don’t force yourself, okay? If your head is hurting even for tiniiiiiiiiest bit, take one more day off.”</p><p>You giggled when Kihyun said ‘tiny’ with a funny long intonation and also created a tiny distance between his thumb and index finger to point out the ‘tiniest’.</p><p>“I’m really fine, though. Thank you for worrying.” You smiled in gratitude.</p><p>“So? What really happened?” Seunghee asked in curiousity.</p><p>“It’s–“</p><p>“Apparently, she was being a superwoman who saved the daughter of a man she loves from an incident.”</p><p>“Unnie!” You blushed when your older sister, Jiho, suddenly entered your room with a tray and giving your best friends an exaggerated explanation.</p><p>“What?” Jiho chuckled and put down a bowl of sliced apples on the nightstand next to your bed. She picked up one slice with a toothpick and feed you, which you happily eat it. “I’m saying the truth.”</p><p>You munched on the apple and gulped it down. “No I’m not in love with him!”</p><p>“Aww, you don’t have to be shy to your own sister~” Jiho sent you a teasing smirk and laughed when you’re glaring at her. “Anyway, I’m going to my friend’s birthday party. If anything happens…” She sent a quick glance to Kihyun and Seunghee. “…just call for our parents in the living room downstairs. They are watching TV there. Please watch over my sister here.” The mini duo nodded, and she smiled. “I’m going now.”</p><p>“Bring some cake for me~”</p><p>“Alright~” Jiho then left your room and closed the door.</p><p>“A man you love, huh?” Seunghee started.</p><p>You turned your attention to your friends and sweat–dropped when they were staring at you with this mischievous smirks on their faces. Great, they were ‘triggered’ because of your sister!</p><p>“Tell us the full story of the incident~” Seunghee sing–songed and now has moved to sit on the bed, slowly crawling to you and poked your chin with her finger. She’s clearly very interested with this ‘man you love’.</p><p>“…Is this a R18+ scene?” Kihyun mumbled to himself.</p><hr/><p>Jiho locked the front door as her friend’s car was waiting for her already. She smiled and greeted her friends inside cheerfully before getting in. Just as the vehicle took its leave, Hoseok’s car arrived and stopped right outside his house.</p><p>Hoseok frowned when he could see Jiho from his car window. His eyes never left her until she got into the car. He didn’t know why, but the girl looked so familiar… She looked like someone he knew from the past. “Could she be…her?”</p><p>“Daddy?” Yewon called out for her father as he seemed out of focus while staring outside. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“…Nothing.” After Jiho’s friend’s car out of his sight, Hoseok looked at Yewon and smiled at her. “Let’s get down to meet (Y/N), shall we?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><hr/><p>“And that’s the story.” You let out a deep breath after you finally finished telling them the whole incident. “It’s not like I’m in love with Hoseok. Sure, yeah, he’s gorgeous. But no, I’m totally not in love with him! I just protected Yewon because protecting a child from danger is a must for us adults! Besides, I don’t want to see Yewon getting hurt. Not when I’m right there to protect her. And I’m sure it would make Hoseok upset to see his daughter getting hurt.”</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t want to see her getting hurt because she is a daughter of the <em>man you love</em> and you don’t want Hoseok to be upset because he is the <em>man you love</em>.” Kihyun teased you and there’s a wide Cheshire grin on his face.</p><p>“Aren’t you listening to me? I’ve said he is not the man I love!”</p><p>“You cared about Hoseok would feel if he seen Yewon hurt and yet you still denied you’re in love with him? How hard did that broom stick hit your head?” This time it was Seunghee’s turn to tease you.</p><p>“Shut up, both of you!” Your face was fully red now, which you didn’t know because of embarrassment or frustration from getting teased. You grabbed your pillow and tried to hit both of them, which they quickly scurried off with a laugh.</p><p>“(Y/N), dear?” Your mother called for you from the outside, followed with a few knocks on the door before it swung open. “There’s someone here to see you.”</p><p>“Who is it, mom?”</p><p>“He said his name is Hoseok.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>You quickly looked at Kihyun and Seunghee who mouthed<em> ‘The man you love is here~’ </em>in unison to tease you. You mouthed back to them <em>‘Just wait, both of you.’</em>. “Tell him to wait, I’m going down…”</p><p>“No, I believe you should rest.”</p><p>Your heart thumped at the familiar voice. Hoseok then showed himself from your mother’s back. Not long after that, Yewon could be seen entering the room and running towards your bed. “Unnieeeeee!!!” She squealed as she’s happy to see you again after three days.</p><p>“Yewon, behave. Come back down here, she needs to rest!” Hoseok said, a little bit shock his daughter has already climbed up your bed and ended up in your arms.</p><p>“It’s okay, Hoseok. I’ve had enough rest.” You giggled when Yewon snuggled to your breasts. “Do you miss me?” Your hand was caressing the little girl’s hair as you asked that.</p><p>“Sooooo much.” Yewon mumbled between your breasts.</p><p>You smiled affectionately. “Me too.”</p><p>“Eumm… (Y/N)–ah?” Seunghee called out to get your attention, and when she did, she pointed at the door’s direction. You turned your head to look at the door, to see that your mother was still standing in the doorway with her mouth hanging wide–opened.</p><p>“M–Mom…? Are you okay?”</p><p>“I never knew I already have a granddaughter…”</p><p>…</p><p>“PFT!” Kihyun and Seunghee turned around, hands covering their mouth. They shook with laughter, holding in the sound.</p><p>Hoseok stared at your mother dumbfounded.</p><p>Your face was red, totally flustered at the sudden statement. “M–Mom! She is not my daughter! She is Hoseok’s daughter!”</p><p>Your mother then exchanged a look with Hoseok. Hoseok smiled awkwardly at her and she looked back at you again. “I never knew you’re into a married man!”</p><p>“MOM!”</p><p>This time, Kihyun and Seunghee couldn’t hold it in anymore and their laughter soon filled the room. Hoseok even turned his face away, covering his mouth with his hand and slightly blushed.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just kidding.” She chuckled and you pouted at her. “Where’s her mother? Is she not coming here as well?”</p><p>“Mom?” You shook your head and put on a pleading face.</p><p>Your mother’s keen eye caught Yewon’s tightened grip on your shirt and Hoseok tensed up a little bit, looking down at the floor. Kihyun and Seunghee had also stopped laughing too. She immediately aware of it and didn’t ask for more. “Are you hungry, dear?” She quickly changed the topic.</p><p>“Mom, I just ate 2 hours ago. I’m going to get fat if I eat again and then stay on the bed for the whole day!”</p><p>“Why not? You love to eat a lot and then sleep like a pig, don’t you?” Seunghee joked.</p><p>“I do not!”</p><p>Your mother chuckled again. She then saw the sliced apple plate on the nightstand has been empty now as you already ate it all. She went over and took it. “If you need anything, just call me, okay? Mom will always ready to help you.” She kissed you on the forehead and you giggled like a little girl.</p><p>“Thank you, mom. I’m sorry I’ve make you extremely worried since three days ago. But, I am fine, now. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”</p><p>“Silly girl. I will always worry about my precious youngest daughter.” Your mother patted on your cheek.</p><p>Unknown to both of you, Yewon had been watching the interaction between you and your mother. Hoseok didn’t fail to catch the longing look on Yewon’s eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“I believe Yewon also needs a motherly figure on her life.”</em>
</p><p>Hoseok immediately remembered Yoobin’s words back then in the diner when they talked about this with Hyunwoo as well. They were right. Yewon needed someone who would give her an unconditional support whenever she is nervous, scared, angry or in pain; who would be there to comfort her when she’s down; to soothe, calm and encourage her and chase away her fear.</p><p>Hoseok couldn’t fully give Yewon all of those because he would be busy at work. There has to be someone to be Yewon’s mother figure. Hoseok unconsciously looked at you when he was thinking about that. He didn’t realize he had been thinking that you would be perfect for it, and no one else was more compatible than you. Both of you and Yewon were practically attached to each other right now.</p><p>Your mother then left with the empty plate on her hand. You looked down and a little bit surprised to see Yewon was staring at you with those somehow lonely eyes. What was it? Was she hungry? Was she needs to go to bathroom? “Yewonnie?”</p><p>Yewon tightened her hug on you and nuzzled her face between your breasts. She was silent for few seconds before what she said next shocked all of you in the room. “Mommy…” She mumbled softly.</p><p>Four pairs of eyes in the room were all equally widened in shock. Neither of them expected this to happen so soon–Yewon calling you <em>‘mommy’ </em>like this. Kihyun and Seunghee silently observed you and Hoseok’s expression. You froze, didn’t even know how to react to it. While Hoseok looked troubled, he’s suddenly confused about what he should do, pull Yewon away from you and leave, or observe the situation for a little bit more. He was really worried if you may feel awkward because of it.</p><p>“Yewon–“ Hoseok stopped when you shook your head and smiled at him. You mouthed ‘it’s okay’.</p><p>You looked down at Yewon and started caressing her hair affectionately. Not long after you started doing it, you could feel something wet on your pajama, precisely on the chest area. She was crying. You almost cried as well, thinking of Yewon’s feelings.</p><p>For all these times, Yewon was actually lonely without her mother. She never gets to experience mother’s love like the other children on her age did. She would see all her friends get hug and kisses from their mother, get scold from their mother when they get naughty, and get extra care from their mother when they were sick, but she will never get to experience, not even once.</p><p>Yewon was a good girl. She never complained to Hoseok about it. But… Maybe she has already reached her limit, too. She missed her late mother who she hasn’t met so much. She really wanted to feel how is it to have a mother and her love in her life.</p><p>“Ssh… Don’t cry…” You soothed. Your hand didn’t stop caressing Yewon’s hair. Once a while, you would peck the top of her head.</p><p>The longer Hoseok watched the warm scene in front of his eyes, the more he convinced that you are the right person to be Yewon’s mother figure. But… If he asked you directly to be it, what would you react?</p><p>After Yewon’s cry subsided, you wiped the tears off of her face with your sleeve, while thinking of something to cheer her up again. “Yewonnie, do you want some ice cream? There’s a bucket of it on the fridge downstairs.”</p><p>“Ice cream…?” Yewon sobbed out softly. She was looking at you with these expecting eyes.</p><p>Kihyun and Seunghee looked at you and Hoseok back and forth. Then they were whispering to each other and nodded. “Yewon–ah, come, let’s eat the ice cream together, okay? We also want to eat it too.” Kihyun said and Yewon finally smiled. Seunghee picked her up from your body and together with Kihyun, they left the room, leaving you and Hoseok alone.</p><p>Hoseok approached you and sat down on the bed right next to you. “How’s your condition?”</p><p>“As you can see, I’m perfectly fine now.” You smiled.</p><p>Hoseok sighed in relief. “Good to hear that… Because I can’t forgive myself if something bad happen to you because you protected my daughter. About Yewon called you ‘<em>mommy’</em> just now–“</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry…” You cut him off.</p><p>Hoseok frowned. “Why are you apologizing?”</p><p>“I think I got too close to Yewon that she suddenly think of me and look at me as her mother… You must dislike it when Yewon called someone like me <em>‘mommy’</em>.” You hung your head low. “Yewon was so beautiful. She must have inherited it from her mother. I can imagine her deceased mother is much prettier and elegant than me, <em>much</em> better than me. While me? I’m just this ordinary person, not pretty, not elegant…”</p><p>“Hey, don’t say things like that.” Hoseok placed his index finger on your chin and gently lifted your head up to face him. “Why should I dislike it? In fact, I don’t mind you to be the new mother of my daughter. You’re a good person, much more than you think. You’re beautiful, kind, gentle. You’re a brave person who put my daughter’s safety over yours. You show her what would a mother looks like and acts like to her if she had one. You make her know the feeling of mother’s love. I don’t think there’s anyone else capable of doing all of those…and who is suitable to be her mother than you.”</p><p>You blushed and kept quiet as you didn’t know to react at such compliment–although you doubt it it was a compliment for the last sentence. Did Hoseok even know what did he just said? Why did he suddenly say something like that? Did he have an idea how those confession–alike words would affect your mind and heart?</p><p>You gasped when something warm touched your cheek, which it was Hoseok’s hand. You stared right into his eyes and you felt weak under that sharp gaze. “H–Hoseok…?”</p><p>“(Y/N)– I…”</p><p>Is he going to… No way…</p><p>“I–“</p><p>“AUNT SEUNGHEE, THAT’S MY ICE CREAM!!! N–NO, UNCLE KIKI, THAT IS FOR DADDY AND (Y/N) UNNIE, IT’S NOT FOR YOU!!!”</p><p>Both of you flinched at Yewon’s sudden scream from downstairs. Hoseok’s eyes widened when your hand is on your face –like he didn’t even realize when did he move it there– and quickly pulled away, stood up from the bed and turned around so his back would facing you. You also looked down and played with your blanket. Both were equally blushing hard and didn’t understand what just happened. A little bit awkwardness filled the air for minutes of silence.</p><p>“I–I think I’m going to go down to eat some ice cream too and tell Yewon to be not so loud in other people’s house.” Hoseok coughed. “She always being so loud everytime there’s an ice cream involved.”</p><p>You giggled. “I’ll go with you too. I also want to tell Kihyun and Seunghee to not tease Yewon too much.”</p><p>“No, stay here and rest. I will bring your ice cream here.”</p><p>You shook your head weekly. “I’ve been staying on the bed for too long. I really need some walk.” You insisted and Hoseok nodded at you.</p><p>When you set your feet on the floor and tried to stand up from the bed, you lost your balance because you’re indeed had been on the bed for too long. As your body swayed forward in falling motion, Hoseok quickly catch you on his arms. You didn’t understand why your cheeks felt so warm when you landed on Hoseok’s broad chest with his hand warped around your waist to keep you steady. While Hoseok himself could hear his heartbeat became faster due to the distance between the two of you.</p><p>Silence once again occurred for few minutes as you both unconsciously enjoying each other’s warmth. Hoseok let his arms lingering on your waist for a little bit more before he pulled away. Sensing there was nothing on your waist anymore, you also initiatively took a step backward from Hoseok.</p><p>Hoseok grabbed your hand and put it on his own arm. Your eyebrow rose up in confusion and he then explained, “Grab on it so you won’t fall down.”</p><p>You smiled softly and did as he told. Hoseok also smiled and slowly led you out of the room and went to downstairs together.</p><p>The smile never left you and Hoseok’s face until you got to the kitchen –where the war between a child and two mini adults for the ice cream were still happening–.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Motherly Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the kindergarten where you worked at, once in a weekend, one class would be chosen to have a free playing time for two hours on the backyard playground. This week was Yewon’s class. Thank God it was sunny out there so the children could play as much as they want while the teachers, including you, could also have fun talking to fellow teachers and watching the children at the same time.</p><p>Some children busy playing with swings, some busy riding the seesaws and some busy building sand castles in the sand box –which one of them was Yewon and her friends–. Squeals of happiness and giggles filled the playground as the children were happily playing with each other.</p><p>Yewon was carefully building the sand castle with her tiny hands and she never stopped smiling as her castle almost finished. She was so immersed on it that she didn’t realize her friends were asking her a question.</p><p>“Yewonnieee?”</p><p>Yewon’s hand stopped moving and turned her head to look at the caller, Kim Mihyun, her best friend. “Yes, Mihyunniee?”</p><p>“Mother’s day is coming soon, right? We’re talking about what should we give to our mommy!” Mihyun said and the smile on Yewon’s face faltered slightly.</p><p>“I’m going to draw my mommy and give it to her!” Yewon’s other friend, Shin Hyejin, said excitedly.</p><p>“Then I will make a flower origami and give it to mommy!” Mihyun blurted out, didn’t want to lose to her best friend.</p><p>Yewon silently glanced at you, who was busy chatting with Kihyun and Seunghee, and then she smiled. “I will make a flower crown!”</p><p>Mihyun and Hyejin then became quiet. “Isn’t your mommy in the heaven already…?” Hyejin asked, because she and Mihyun knew if Yewon’s mother has passed away.</p><p>Yewon shook her head vigorously. “No! My mommy is here!” She then pointed at you with her index finger. Mihyun and Hyejin followed the direction of the finger and found you.</p><p>“That’s our seonsaengnim! Not your mommy, stupid!” Hyejin then laughed, thinking if Yewon was only joking.</p><p>“No! (Y/N) unnie is my mommy!” Yewon insisted, her voice was getting higher a bit and she frowned at Hyejin.</p><p>“Your real mother is dead, stupid!!!” Hyejin now sounded annoyed. “You have no mommy to give a present for mother’s day! You <em>killed</em> your own mommy!!!”</p><p>All the teachers rushed to the sand box when loud screams could be heard from there and they were all surprised to see Yewon and Hyejin pulling each other’s hair so loud and sometimes pushing each other down on the sand, with Mihyun crying after seeing her best friends fighting.</p><hr/><p>Hoseok was running on the hallway of the kindergarten. He was worried about his daughter. Yewon was never a troublesome kid and was very polite, so when he got a call saying that she got into a fight with her friend, Hoseok wasted no time left the office and rushed to kindergarten, because he knew something bad had happened to make her upset enough to fought with her friend like that.</p><p>The head teacher’s room has finally comes to his sight, and coincidentally, Mihyun and her mother just came out from inside too.</p><p>“Aah… Yewon’s appa…” Mihyun’s mother greeted and slightly bowed, which Hoseok greeted her back. “You should go inside, they are waiting for you.”</p><p>“What exactly was happening…?” Hoseok asked, his breath was a little bit fast due because of running, sweat was flowing down his face.</p><p>“We were talking about what should we give for mother’s day…” Mihyun started. “T–then, Yewonnie want to give a gift to (Y/N) seonsaeng because she is her mommy… Hyejinnie kept saying (Y/N) seonsaeng is not her mommy but Yewonnie didn’t accept it. Hyejinnie suddenly said something really bad about Yewonnie’s mommy… Said, auntie went to the heaven and Yewonnie was the reason for it… Yewonnie was mad… and the fight happened…”</p><p>Hoseok looked unpleased when he heard the last part, but he tried to not show it. He thanked Mihyun and they excused themselves. Hoseok would argue about the part<em> ‘Yewon was the reason’ </em>so badly, but the one who said it is a child. It’s useless to rant his anger to a child who knew nothing.</p><p>Hoseok knocked on the door and slid it open. The scene in front of him was out of his expectation. The head teacher was sitting on his chair, looking so serious. Kihyun and Seunghee were there too, sitting next to head teacher’s desk, with Yewon sobbing on Seunghee’s lap. Before them, were you and Hyejin’s mother standing in the middle of the room and…were too busy quarreling to aware of his arrival?</p><p>Hoseok looked down to see Hyejin hugging her mother’s leg. Her hair was messy and her clothes disheveled, some red nail marks on her hands and face. If he examined his daughter’s properly, there were some same marks on Yewon’s hands and face too, hair and clothes were equally disheveled.</p><p>“I’ve always been thinking that child has no manner because she has no mother! And I was right! Look at what she did to my beloved daughter!!!” Hyejin’s mother said within her raised voice, even her slightly wrinkled face looked a little bit red due to her rage. “I bet her father also did poorly on teaching her!”</p><p>“Don’t say that, ma’am.” You said in a very, very calm way, trying to not add the fire on the person before you even more. “I assure you Yewon is a very good girl, her father has also been teaching her well. She always has been a good girl until now.”</p><p>“Then explain why she started pulling my baby Hyejin’s hair and pushing her down on the sand!!! Which part of it is a good girl’s attitude???”</p><p>“She has apologized, hasn’t she?” Hoseok was amazed at how you kept that smile on your face. “Besides, from what I heard from Mihyun, Hyejin said something unpleasant about her late mother first, she should apologize–“</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait!” Hyejin’s mother interrupted. “Are you trying to say that it’s my daughter’s fault? Which one is unpleasant from the fact my daughter spoke? It is one <em>hella fucking </em>truth, her mother <em>died </em>from giving birth to that devil!!!” She pointed on Yewon and her tone was getting harsh. Yewon even flinched because she’s scared of her and Seunghee did her best to calm her down while glaring at the adult. Kihyun was already clenching his fist, which had been itchy to lay a punch on that old lady’s face. “So my Hyejin isn’t wrong when she said her mother died because of her!!!”</p><p>“But–“</p><p>“Hold on, I’m not finished yet!!!” She cut you off again. “Hyejin was also teaching her that you <em>aren’t </em>her real mother, but that kid insisted that you <em>are</em>, right? My daughter is kind enough to make that delusional kid wake up to reality! Apologize is not needed from my daughter and I don’t see any reason to do it, because all she did is telling the <em>fucking </em>truth!!!”</p><p>You could hear the soft cry of <em>‘Mommy…’</em> from your back and you didn’t need to turn around to know if it came out from Yewon’s mouth.</p><p>Hoseok gritted his teeth and was throwing killer glare on that damn old woman. How dare she talk like that about his daughter? What exactly did she know about his family? That’s it. He could no longer tolerate this woman anymore. No one is allowed to say bad things about his family!</p><p>“First of all…”</p><p>Hoseok was about to storm in and ready to argue with that woman when you suddenly started talking.</p><p>You took a deep breath and there was no smile on your face anymore, it replaced with straight and serious look. You were also almost running out of patience too after listening to all the ramblings from the woman before you, but you were still trying your best to not worsen the situation more.</p><p>“She called me her mommy, because apparently I love her so much and I’ve been showering her thousands affection like what would mothers do to their daughters, I think if she didn’t call me now, she would do it sooner or later, because I won’t stop loving her, maybe forever. It doesn’t bother me at all, as well. Besides, I’m happy and honored if I can be the mother figure for her, because I believe every child in this world needs to know what mother’s love is, and Yewon is no exception.”</p><p>Yewon’s teary eyes slightly lit up after hearing your speech. Kihyun and Seunghee silently give you a thumb up, while the head teacher somehow looking proud of you. Hoseok decided to stay quiet for now and observed the situation for a little bit longer, somehow he trusted you to be able to clear this.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I can’t let go the part where you and your daughter said Yewon’s birth <em>killed </em>her own mother. Don’t underestimate the brain of children. As she grows up, she would eventually believe that it’s really her fault that her mother died, that she really <em>killed </em>her. She would remember it for years and then she would start blaming herself. She might get some trauma, causing her to live her life in insecurity and depression, when her mother actually gave birth to her with love to this world and wanted her to living her life fully and happily for her sake as well. And if that does really happen to Yewon, I swear I’d never forgive you neither your daughter!”</p><p>You breath was a little rushed by now because you just finished talking for the whole few minutes non–stop. Your eyes were getting damp because of the tears that were threatening to fall down any time soon. You tried to hold them in because you wanted to look strong and you didn’t want to plant the idea of you losing just because you’re crying inside the old lady’s mind.</p><p>By now, Kihyun and Seunghee were already clapping their hands for your victory quietly inside their mind. Yewon finally smiled and Hoseok was actually happy inside because his feelings were all represented on your words, feeling deeply appreciate you standing for Yewon right now.</p><p>Hyejin’s mother was speechless right now, but she looked like she isn’t giving up yet, judging from the annoyed look on her face. She breathed out a smug snort and crossed her hands on her chest. “Where is the proof that her mother actually gave birth to her with love instead of regret because she died after she let that little monster live in this world?” She asked, one of eyebrows raised in a challenging way. “Without proof, you’re just making excuses, dear.”</p><p>Now that’s unexpected question for you. Proof? Where should you get it? Arrange a spirit summoning to call Yewon’s mother’s soul down here? “It’s–“</p><p>“I can proof it to you.” This time, Hoseok felt it’s his time to speak. Everyone’s eyes turned to Hoseok and is surprised to see him standing on the doorway –yeah none of them were aware of his presence–. He stepped inside the room and slowly walked to your side. “I was on her side, back then in the ICU room of the hospital. My wife has a very weak body even before she’s pregnant, her condition got really worsened due to severe blood loss after gave birth to my daughter. The doctors, and even I, knew it very well she won’t last any longer even with the help of medicine and medical equipment on the room. So the doctor brought Yewon to the room and put her on the bed, right next to my wife’s head, giving her first and one last chance to see her baby.”</p><p>Hoseok paused, reminiscing the moment and he let out a sad smile. “I still remember that moment very clearly. She was already too weak when she got into ICU room. Even opening her eyes and moving the tip of her finger were already almost impossible for her. But when Yewon was there, she amazingly regained her strength to open her eyes fully and even slowly brought Yewon to her arms. She smiled. She still smiled in her condition. Her face was full of relief that her baby is healthy and safe.”</p><p>Hoseok closed his eyes, the scene of his wife’s last minute replaying in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>“Mommy is sorry, mommy can’t be there for the rest of your life. Mommy’s only biggest regret might be unable to watch you grow until you’re big enough to get married. But mommy’s happy that you have finally born in this world… Please remember this, you are mommy’s favorite daughter, will always be.” Hoseok’s wife mumbled with her hoarse voice. Her trembling finger gently brushed on Yewon’s cheek.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyelids fluttered, threatening to close forever. But she tried her best to keep her eyes open to tell her baby her last words. “Mommy will always love you, and will watch over you in the heaven. Be happy and always be healthy forever. Mommy wish you all the best in every aspect of your life. May God bless you and let you grow up to be a very successful person with a beautiful life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One last long kiss on the baby’s forehead, and her eye lids were slowly closing and they would never open anymore. The finger that was busy brushing against Yewon’s cheek weakly has stopped too and slowly limped down to the bed. She let out a smile before she breathed out her last breath and finally the heart monitor released a long beep, signaling her heart was no longer beating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hoseok, who had been sitting on the chair next to his wife’s bed, hung his head low and silently crying his heart out. Yewon suddenly started crying very loud too, like she’s aware that her mother was no longer in this world.</em>
</p><p>“Mommy said that…?” Yewon mumbled. This was the first time she heard that story from her father.</p><p>Hoseok nodded. When Hoseok opened his eyes, he’s surprised to see everyone’s eyes were all wet after hearing his story. Kihyun looked up at the ceiling to prevent his tear to fall, Seunghee already covered her face with her hands as she slowly crying, even the head teacher took off his glasses to wipe the tears with his handkerchief.</p><p>Clutching on Hoseok’s sleeve, you hide your face on his arm as you were crying well. Hoseok softly caressed your hair and smiled at you.</p><p>“Urgh…” Hyejin’s mother groaned weakly and took a deep breath. She breathed out very loudly before she bowed down to you and Hoseok. “We are very sorry. I promise I would tell my daughter to speak ill about your daughter and your late wife anymore.”</p><p>Shocked to see her mother suddenly bowed down and apologized, Hyejin also bowed down and apologized to Yewon too. The old lady stood straight and quickly walked away with her daughter.</p><p>Seunghee put Yewon back on the floor and the little girl ran to her father screaming “Daddy!!!” so loudly. Hoseok knelt down and picked her up before standing back again. She started to cry on his shoulder and Hoseok patted her back gently.</p><p>“Both mommy and daddy love you more than anything in this world, okay? Will always do.” Hoseok whispered softly on Yewon’s ear.</p><p>“I know.” Yewon sobbed. “And I love both daddy and mommy too…”</p><p>Kihyun approached you and patting your shoulder. “Good job.”</p><p>You chuckled, wiping your tears with your fingers. You stood before head teacher’s desk and bit your lips nervously. “Will I get fired because I almost had a fight with children’s parents?”</p><p>“No.” The head teacher smiled. “Instead I’m proud to have someone like you who is brave enough to stand for our student. I want to give you a perfect score for have expressed what you think is right and solved the argument with calm demeanor instead of with anger like that old lady. And don’t worry, there’s no punishment for both Yewon and Hyejin too.”</p><p>You let out a wide grin and bowed in gratitude to head teacher. He dismissed all of you and you excused yourselves from the room. Kihyun and Seunghee went back to the class with Yewon to take her bag.</p><p>After they were gone, Hoseok wrapped an arm on your shoulder. You gasped in shock, and before you could ask what’s wrong, Hoseok had already kissed you on the forehead and stayed there for a while. You were blushing really bad and even more when he pulled you closer to him. “Thank you, you really will make a good mother for Yewon, in the future.”</p><p>“E–eh?”</p><p>Hoseok pulled his hand away and smiled at you before he walked away to the direction of Yewon’s class. Your mouth was opening and closing like a fish, totally dumbfounded at what just happened and you couldn’t form a word to ask Hoseok about it. You weren’t sure if you fully understood the meaning behind his words or not.</p><p>But if you did, then what Hoseok meant by a good mother for Yewon in the future is…</p><p>You blushed like a tomato at the thought of it. You silently followed Hoseok from behind with your head hung low because you’re suddenly feeling so shy and you didn’t aware Hoseok kept sneaking a glance of you.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Sister & Him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since that kiss on your forehead, some little things changed between you and Hoseok. What kind of changes? Let’s see.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>CASE 1</b>
</p><p>You accidentally mentioned it has been long since the last time you visited your favorite Japanese cuisine restaurant and that you missed the food there, right in front of Hoseok. The next day, Hoseok immediately brought you there for dinner after work. Many complimented the three of you as a beautiful little family as they walked passing by you. Well, seeing you carrying Yewon on your arm with Hoseok always next to you, and taking care of you –such as pulled the chair for you to sit, holding your bag, etc–, how would they not?</p><p>“You have such a young and beautiful wife and daughter, pal.” Some stranger complimented as he patted Hoseok’s shoulder.</p><p>You were about to deny that ‘wife’ part, but unfortunately, Hoseok was faster than you.</p><p>“Thank you.” Hoseok just smiled, didn’t bother to correct him if you’re actually not his wife at all.</p><p>For the entire dinner, you were very sure your face is red the whole time.</p><p>While for Yewon? She just giggled at you.</p><p>And that did not happen for just <b><em>once</em></b>. Everytime, everywhere the three of you went somewhere together, weirdly, lots of people throwing you ‘What a beautiful/cute little family’ compliment, and as always, you were not fast enough to deny it as Hoseok already thanked them first.</p><p>Hoseok <b><em>never</em></b> deny all of those even for even <b><em>once</em></b>.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>CASE 2</b>
</p><p>Yewon was getting taller a little bit and some of her clothes were too small for her already. You decided to go shop some new one for her on Sunday and Hoseok agreed to it. But, apparently, going to the mall on Sunday was literally a bad choice as you sighed at the crowd before your eyes.</p><p>Hearing your sigh, Hoseok looked at you with concern. “Do you want to go to other place?”</p><p>You shook your head. “No… I heard they sell the best quality of children’s clothes in here. Can you bring Yewon somewhere less crowded while waiting for me?” You asked, afraid if such crowd might feels unpleasant for Yewon and Hoseok.</p><p>“No! I’m going with mommy!” Yewon pouted, she looked like she didn’t like the idea being separated from you.</p><p>“But it’s too crowded…”</p><p>“Don’t worry about us.” Hoseok picked Yewon up from the floor and carried her on his arm. His other free hand held yours securely. Your heart skipped a beat when the warmth of Hoseok’s hand engulfed yours. “Let’s go?” He asked with a smile, and you answered with a small nod, suddenly feeling so nervous because holding hand.</p><p>Hoseok smiled even wider when you grabbed his hand tight. He slowly led you between the crowds and safely arrived on destination.</p><p>Somehow, Hoseok looked like he grew up a new habit, <b><em>holding your hand</em></b>.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>CASE 3</b>
</p><p>It was you and Kihyun’s day off from kindergarten. You both took this chance to search for something to gift Seunghee for her birthday soon. After some discussions, both of you agreed to buy some cute accessories because you think it would look good on her long hair. So you went to a silver accessories shop together, strolling around and finally found a good one.</p><p>“How much is it?” You took out your wallet from your purse.</p><p>Kihyun checked the tag. “8000₩. That makes each of us 4000₩.”</p><p>“Alright.” You took the exact amount out of your wallet and gave it to Kihyun. While waiting for him to pay at the cashier, you took a good look at the accessories again one by one.</p><p>“Ah~” Something piqued your interest on the necklace display. You called for the shop attendant to take it out from the display. Holding the chain a little bit high, you examined the light blue heart crystal with silver heart pendant carefully in front of your eyes. It’s so beautiful… “How much is it?”</p><p>“It’s 5500₩.”</p><p>Your face dropped. You didn’t have enough money left on your wallet after you spent almost all of it on Seunghee’s gift. “Ahh too bad… Guess I’ll just buy you someday.”</p><p>“I’ll buy it.”</p><p>You blinked your eyes. Turning your head around, you gasped loudly at the familiar man in suit standing behind you. “H–Hoseok?! Why are you here?!”</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“Don’t answer my question with a question.” You pouted. “It’s my day off. I’m here to buy a birthday gift for Seunghee.”</p><p>“Alone?” Hoseok raised one of his eyebrows.</p><p>“With him. It’s also his day off too.” You pointed your finger to Kihyun, still in cashier.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Time to answer my question~”</p><p>“Just give my client some company to buy an anniversary gift for his wife.” Hoseok glanced at the middle–aged businessman who is busy looking at the display not far from them.</p><p>“I see.” You nodded. You then surprised when Hoseok took off his credit card on his wallet, giving it to the shop attendant. “W–Wait, wait, wait! Are you seriously buying the necklace?”</p><p>“Yes, why?”</p><p>You huffed and pouted. “I thought I’m going to use my next paycheck to buy it… But since you’re buying it, I guess I have to forget about it.”</p><p>“Who said I’m buying it for myself?”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>The shop attendant came back and returned the card to Hoseok. She asked him if he wanted to wrap the necklace but Hoseok said no and he will use it right now, so no need to pack. He also asked for a table stand mirror too. Hoseok softly put his hands on your shoulder and slowly led you to stand in front of the mirror.</p><p>“Hoseok?” You called out softly, totally confused what is happening right now.</p><p>Hoseok didn’t say anything. He helped you put the necklace on, and in order to do that, he needed to stand really close behind you. You took a deep breath and bit your lip nervously at the small distance between the two of you. You could feel Hoseok’s warm breath on the nape of your neck and felt the tip of his finger grazed against your skin. After he was done put the necklace on you, you checked your own reflection on the mirror and smiled at how beautiful the necklace is on you.</p><p>“So beautiful.”</p><p>“It is, right?” You nodded in agreement. “I fell in love with this necklace at the first sight!”</p><p>“Not the necklace, but you.”</p><p>“Eh?” You shifted your eyes on Hoseok’s reflection on the mirror and your heart skipped a beat when you directly stared at his sharp gaze. Hoseok rested his chin on your shoulder and once again mumbled “Beautiful.” right on your ear. You quickly hung your head low shyly and Hoseok smirked at your reaction.</p><p>“Hoseok–ssi! Which one should I pick?”</p><p>Hoseok quickly pulled away as his client called out for him. You let out a deep breath once finally there’s some distance between you and him. Hoseok chuckled and patted your hair. “Keep it safe, okay. It’s my first gift for you, after all. Take care on your way back.” He said and walked back to his client.</p><p>You lifted the pendant up slightly with your finger and smiled very happily on it. Your cheeks were a little bit pink by now. Somehow, Hoseok has been always <b><em>telling you ‘beautiful’</em></b> as often as he could recently. He didn’t think twice to <b><em>buy you something </em></b>like foods, drinks and even something a little bit expensive like this. And you wouldn’t deny it that you actually loved to hear it from him, although you just wished Hoseok would stop you buying expensive things because it’s really, really, really spoiling you and what felt so bad is that you actually liked it!</p><p>Your smiled quickly disappeared when you felt someone is staring on you. You frowned, turning your head to the side and Kihyun was having this mischievous smirk on his face, a gift box on his hand and a phone on his other hand.</p><p>“I bet Seunghee would love to see the sweet moment between you and Hoseok just now.”</p><p>You gasped as you realized Kihyun was either taking a photo or video of you and Hoseok. “Delete it!!!”</p><p>“No way!”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>CASE 4</b>
</p><p>You yawned as you just woke up in the morning, lazily stretching out before yawning again. You rubbed your eyes and spent a minute to let yourself half–fully awake first. You then heard your phone beeped and you slowly checked on it. Your eyes were now fully opened and a smile bloomed on your face after looking at the screen.</p><p>
  <em>“Good morning from us. Yewon said she already misses you so much and she wants to see you as soon as possible. And her daddy is also can’t wait to see you again tonight for dinner.”</em>
</p><p>Along with the message, Hoseok also sent a selfie of him and Yewon, making a duck face together. You giggled, thinking of how cute they are. You quickly typed <em>“I miss both of you so much, as well!”</em> and pressed send. You felt energized thanks to the message and the photo. You got off of your bed and went to bathroom to get ready.</p><hr/><p>After you were sure your face is clean and your teeth have been brushed, it’s finally a bedtime for you. In time you were on the bed and ready to hide yourself under the blanket, your phone beeped as a sign there’s a new message. You smiled, thinking it was Hoseok and you were right.</p><p>
  <em>“Good night from us. Thank you for the wonderful dinner.”</em>
</p><p>Your smile got wider at the message and you giggled at the picture Hoseok sent. Yewon has already tucked in on the blanket and gave a sleepy smile while looking on the camera, Hoseok is next to her and making a v sign with his hand.</p><p>“Good night Yewonnie~ Sending you a good night kiss from here! Go to sleep too, Hoseok–ah.” You typed and sent it.</p><p>When you’re about to put away the phone, it beeped once again. Hoseok has sent you another message. When you read the message, your face immediately blushed fully like a strawberry.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re not saying good night to me and sending me a good night kiss, too?”</em>
</p><p>And also a selfie of him, <em>on his own bed</em>, face was so close to camera and somehow his face expression looked like he wants to seduce you. You coughed so hard as you choked on your own saliva. You took few deep breaths to calm yourself down. <em>“</em>Good night, Hoseok–ah. Alright, I’m also sending you a good night kiss too so you won’t be jealous of your own daughter~ ㅋㅋㅋ”</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, I’m not jealous. Oh, wait. Maybe I am? </em>
  <em>ㅋㅋㅋ </em>
  <em>Good night, (Y/N). Sweet dreams, and I hope we can meet again in our dreams. </em>
  <em>ㅋㅋㅋ”</em>
</p><p>“Sweet dreams too, I think it will be nice to meet in our dreams? ㅋㅋㅋ”</p><p>…</p><p>Alright, what did you just type? You’re not sounded like you’re really expecting to meet him in your dream, right? You re–read your own message and slowly got embarrassed yourself for typed it. You put the phone away and slowly laid yourself down on your comfortable bed and pillow. You slowly shut your eyes and tonight, you were smiling on your sleep.</p><p>Ever since you and Hoseok exchanged numbers, Hoseok always sent you morning and night greetings, everyday. Sometimes he would also send a selfie –whether it would be Hoseok alone, or together with Yewon– like that, sometimes it’s just a text. Hoseok would remind you to eat your lunch at the noon, asked how is your day on the evening –if you’re not having dinner together with them–, and so many other things. It’s simple, but you really love it to get messages from him.</p><p>It was obvious enough that Hoseok was making his move on you. You didn’t need to ask him about it, since it’s clear enough from all of his actions. You secretly enjoyed it, as well, because you knew you have also taken a liking on this single hot, gorgeous and kind father.</p><p>So, when one day there was no message from Hoseok and Yewon also didn’t show up at kindergarten, it makes you really worried if something happened to either of them, or maybe both of them. You checked your phone every hour to see if there’s a new message from Hoseok, but there is none. You also tried calling Hoseok too, but he didn’t pick up the phone. And now you’re really getting worried sick by now.</p><p>It was after lunch break that finally Hoseok finally picked up your call. <em>“Hello?”</em></p><p>You frowned at how hoarse Hoseok’s voice is from the other line. “Hoseok… Are you sick…?”</p><p><em>“Ah, (Y/N), is that you…?”</em> Hoseok said weakly on the phone and soon a loud sneeze could be heard. <em>“Yes I am… I’ve been staying in the bed from the morning.”</em></p><p>“So that’s why… Are you feeling better now? Have you eaten yet?”</p><p><em>“No…”</em> Hoseok mumbled. <em>“I don’t have any appetite… My head and my whole body are too aching to move, too…”</em> He then released a big tired sigh.</p><p>“But, Hoseok… You should eat, so you can drink the medicine…”</p><p>
  <em>“I will eat, later…”</em>
</p><p>“Eat now, Hoseok…” You plead with full of concern. “What about Yewon? Is she sick too?”</p><p>
  <em>“She’s okay… But she insisted to stay home with me after she saw me sick like this… I don’t want her to get sick too, so I asked head maid to watch over her for a while…”</em>
</p><p>“Ah, she is okay…” You sighed in relief. “I will come by at the evening, okay?”</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t–“</em>
</p><p>“I’m worried about you…”</p><p>Hoseok sighed. <em>“Alright… But don’t stay too close to me. I don’t want you to get sick too.”</em></p><p>You smiled. “Okay.”</p><hr/><p>So right after your shift ended, you rushed your way to Hoseok’s house. You were welcomed by guards and maids who already knew you well inside the house. The maid led you to living room, where Yewon was there, along with Yoobin and another man you didn’t recognize.</p><p>The man, sitting in the couch while watching Yewon playing with her toys, was the first one to aware of your presence. Both of you exchanged a confused look. Before the man could ask Yoobin who are you, Yewon finally looked at you and squealed happily. “MOMMY!” Her high–pitched voice filled the room as she ran to you. You giggled and squatted down to pick the little girl up. “Mommy, daddy is sick!!!”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes I know. That’s why I’m here to look at him.”</p><p>“Ah, (Y/N)–ah, good to see you here.” Yoobin said with a smile on her face.</p><p>“Hello, Yoobin–ah.”</p><p>You wanted to ask about Hoseok, but the small–eyed man appeared behind Yoobin and both of you exchanged another look. “Ah, so this is the ‘<em>mommy</em>’ you and Yewon told me? The amazing girl whose kind heart easily taken Yewon’s guards down and melted Hoseok’s heart, the one who fits all Hoseok’s and our criteria to be the new mother for Yewonnie, Kim (Y/N)?”</p><p>The man was actually whispering so only Yoobin could hear him, but apparently he didn’t aware his voice is a little bit too loud for you to hear too. “Pst. Not so loud. What if she heard you and she knew that we talked a lot about her?”</p><p>You giggled as Yoobin tried to whisper back but you could also hear her well too. “I’m not sure if I’m as amazing as you described, but yes, my name is Kim (Y/N).”</p><p>The man coughed and Yoobin let out a weird smile while nudging the man’s hips with her elbow. “Hey, don’t do that. Anyway, my name is Son Hyunwoo, I’m her and also Hoseok’s best friend. I also work at the diner not far from their office, you should eat there sometimes, the foods are great.”</p><p>“You don’t own that diner and you’re also not the cook, so why did you suddenly promoting your workplace…” Yoobin rolled her eyes and sighed. You couldn’t help but to giggle at them. “Oh, anyway… Hoseok is sleeping in his room. He’s just too tired from working non–stop for days on a big important project we have and ended up having cold and fever this morning.”</p><p>“We just helped him change his clothes and kind of forcing him to eat some fruits hours ago so he could drink his medicine. Now he must be asleep again.” Hyunwoo continued the explanation.</p><p>You then remembered Hoseok once mentioned something about having an important project that he really needs to work hard on it. “And I already told him to not overwork himself and take care of his own health too.” You mumbled to yourself and pouted.</p><p>Hyunwoo and Yoobin looked at each other and smiled. They could sense how much you cared about Hoseok genuinely. “Would you like to see him?” Hyunwoo asked.</p><p>“I’d love to. But won’t I disturb him? He has to rest.”</p><p>“Not at all. In fact, I believe he will get much better when he sees you.” Yoobin smiled and you blushed. “Anyway, fruits aren’t enough to help Hoseok get better. He was so persistent. Maybe we should borrow the kitchen and make a bowl of porridge for him together? If you bring it to his room then ask him to eat, I’m sure he would listen to you and eat it.”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>You slowly put Yewon down. Although she didn’t seem to be happy about it because she wanted to be in your arms for longer, she didn’t complain and asked uncle Hyunwoo to play together. You followed Yoobin to the kitchen and prepared a bowl of chicken porridge with the help of maids.</p><p>“(Y/N)–ah?” Yoobin called as she’s searching for a medicine on the cabinet.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What do you think about Yewon?”</p><p>You frowned at the sudden question, but you answered it nonetheless with your hands busy adding and stirring the honey into a cup of hot tea. “She’s so cute and adorable that she almost looks like a little innocent angel. When she smiles, she makes me want to smile too because she’s sooooooo cute. Having no mother since she’s a baby, she’s also a strong and independent girl for her age. That’s why she’s very precious that I want to protect her and want her to be happy forever along with her father.”</p><p>“Then what do you think about Hoseok?”</p><p>You stopped your hand movement and a slight pink appeared on your cheeks. “W–What do I think about Hoseok…?” You bit your lips and had no idea why are you feeling so nervous out of sudden. It’s not even a hard question yet your heart is thumping faster right now. “W–Well… I think he’s…a very good–looking man…a–and also a very dependable man. He’s already a CEO of a company in such a young age, proving that he’s a very smart man. He’s very busy with his works but he also tried his best to shower Yewon with enough love and to take care of her so she wouldn’t feel neglected and lonely after her mother passed away. It must be hard for him to manage both work and family at the same time. But…” You smiled. “He’s doing it pretty well that I’m also amazed by his hard work.”</p><p>Unknown to you, all the maids’ hands were moving so slowly as their ears were busy eavesdropping. They were so curious if this nice lady who visits so often will become soon–to–be–Hoseok’s–wife–in–the–future. But Yoobin was aware of it and she tried not to laugh at their curiosity.</p><p>“Do you like him?” Yoobin asked again. “Not as friend. But more than a friend.”</p><p>“W–What?!” You quickly shook your head furiously. “N–No! There is no such thing about ‘more than friend’ between both of us!”</p><p>… Why did you feel that your denial is really not that convincing even to your own ears?</p><p>“It’s okay.” Yoobin chuckled softly. “You’re a nice person. I believe you’re not that type of person who wants to get close with my boss/best friend for his money only. Believe me, there were so many persons like that in his surroundings, causing both him and Yewon to build an invisible indestructible high wall in front of them so no one could invade their personal life too deep so easily. But you’re a different case. Yewon got attached to you so quick and you managed to make Hoseok slowly opened up to you. Your feeling for both Hoseok and Yewon is sincere. We have been waiting for someone like you to come to their life. If it’s you, I can trust both Hoseok and Yewon on your hands. And we believe his late wife would be relieved too if someone like you will be the one to take her place in this world to take care of them.”</p><p>Your face was fully red by now, even your ears were having the same color. “Y–you think too highly of me, Yoobin–ah.” You’re even fanning your face with your hand because it feels too hot suddenly. “You make me sound like I’m a perfect person, when I’m actually just an ordinary person with a nice attitude. But, I thank you for your kind words. Yes… I like Hoseok, so I also want to thank you for trusting me. I promise I won’t do any harm to your best friend and his cute lil’ daughter.”</p><p>“That’s the answer I want to hear. Thank you, too.” Yoobin smiled and handed you a medicine for Hoseok. “Now, go to his room before the porridge get cold.”</p><p>“Alright.” You grabbed the tray of a bowl of porridge, a cup of warm tea and a medicine carefully and made your way to Hoseok’s room. Yoobin went back to living room and sat down next to Hyunwoo on the couch.</p><p>“I’m glad he finally found the perfect girl to stay by his side and Yewon.” Yoobin said. “How long have we been waiting for that?”</p><p>“For centuries?” Both of them laughed. “But… Doesn’t she remind you of someone?”</p><p>“Oh? So you also think like that too?” Yoobin frowned. “I”ve been always thinking about it ever since she came to our office for the first time. But I couldn’t point it out.”</p><p>“She actually reminds me of Hoseok’s first love on high school.”</p><p>“Oh yes, Kim Jiho, right?”</p><hr/><p>The moment you entered Hoseok’s room, you immediately went nervous because the room is filled with his scent and the fact that you and Hoseok were both alone in there. You quickly threw away any weird thoughts that invading your mind and walked quietly to Hoseok’s bed in the middle of the room.</p><p>You sat slowly on the bed after you put the tray on the nightstand and Hoseok’s eyes fluttered open little by little, feeling something shifted on his bed. “…What is it, Yoobin–ah? I told you I have no appetite.” He mumbled weakly with a hoarse voice, it seems he was not fully awake yet by mistaking you as his best friend.</p><p>You giggled as Hoseok slowly closing his eyes again. “Wake up, Hoseok–ah. You need to eat so you can take the medicine.”</p><p>Hoseok’s eyes shot open at your voice. “Ji–“ He scrambled to sit up on bed only to get an unpleasant feeling of blood rushing to his head. Hoseok hissed in pain and you quickly helped him to lie back down.</p><p>“Don’t sit up so sudden like that.” You told him with a voice full of concern and pulled the blanket so it covers Hoseok’s body until his neck properly.</p><p>“Why are you here…?” Hoseok asked, eyes never leaving you.</p><p>“You suddenly not texting me back like usual and you’re not picking up the call too, and when you did, you’re telling me you’re sick. That’s why I’m here because I’m worried about you and I have to make sure you get to eat and also drink the medicine.”</p><p>Hoseok could smell a little bit of porridge scent and he took a quick glance on the tray on the nightstand. “Thank you for your concern. But I just don’t feel like to eat right now.”</p><p>“But… You have to eat so you will get better soon.”</p><p>“I will eat it later, then…” Hoseok mumbled and his eyelids slowly closing again.</p><p>You bite your lower lips as Hoseok looked like he’s ready to sleep. You’re thinking hard about what you should do to make Hoseok eat the porridge even if it’s only a bit so he could take his medicine. You then remembered the children on the kindergarten. Once in a while, there’s always one or two of them getting sick. You and the other teachers were having a hard time as well to make them eat their food.</p><p>Apparently, sometimes, the only way to make a sick person to eat was…</p><p>“I will feed you if you want to eat it right now, Hoseok.”</p><p>…to spoiling them like a baby.</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hoseok stayed quiet for few seconds.</p><p>Maybe it didn’t work for an adult?</p><p>“…Help me to get up. If you feed me, then I want to eat it.”</p><p>You grinned in triumphant, and a blush started to creep onto Hoseok’s cheeks.</p><hr/><p>You took a spoonful of the porridge and blowing onto it to cool it down before you feed it to Hoseok. “How is it?”</p><p>“It’s…tasteless.” Hoseok frowned, putting a discomfort face because his taste bud went numb thanks to the fever. But still, Hoseok gulped it down and opened his mouth for another spoonful. You let out a soft giggle and Hoseok was looking at you in confusion. “What…?”</p><p>“When you obediently opened your mouth and asking for another spoonful like that, you’re no different like a cute baby~”</p><p>“Oh? So you think of me as cute?” Hoseok raised an eyebrow and the tip of his lips slightly curved upward into a mischievous smirk.</p><p>You froze and you totally didn’t expect that to come from the sick man in front of you. You repeatedly opened and closed your mouth, trying to retort that but nothing came out from your lips. Your cheeks were now flaming pink and when Hoseok looked like he’s ready to give you another attack, you quickly shoved another spoonful into his mouth to silent him.</p><hr/><p>You waited Hoseok gulping down his water after taking the medicine and took the empty glass from him. Hoseok lied back down on his bed and you helped him pull the blanket over him. “Rest well, okay?”</p><p>Hoseok nodded weakly. He actually still wanted to talk to you, but the dizzy started attacking his head again after he finished the porridge, maybe it’s because he had been sitting up for too long, so he had no choice to quickly gulp down the medicine and go back to sleep.</p><p>You were aware of sweats coating his neck skin and body. You collected the empty bowl and glass on the tray and picked it up. “I will come back later with a clean cloth to wipe your sweat.”</p><p>“(Y/N)–ah…”</p><p>You stopped on the doorway and turned your head back to look at Hoseok who was smiling at you in gratitude.</p><p>“Thank you, seeing you really makes me feel better.”</p><p>You smiled. “Don’t mention it.” You left the room and closed the door slowly behind you. On your way to kitchen, you crossed path with Yoobin with a basin of warm water and a clean cloth.</p><p>Yoobin eyed the empty plate and she grinned widely. She already had guessed that Hoseok would finish the food if you’re the one who told him to. “Just in time. Let’s exchange your tray with this. I bet Hoseok is already full of sweat by now. I will take that back to kitchen instead.”</p><p>“You’re absolutely right.” You chuckled softly, exchanging your tray with Yoobin’s basin.</p><p>“If his clothes are also damp, maybe you should help him change too.”</p><p>An image of Hoseok’s naked torso came into your mind and the heat immediately rushed to your face. “N–No no no no no no! I can’t do it! It’s impossible!”</p><p>Yoobin let out an amused laugh at your reaction. “Relax, relax. Hyunwoo will be in charge to change his clothes later. As for now, just help me to wipe the sweat.” She quickly walked away and you pouted when her back was vibrating because she tried to hold her laugh.</p><p>When you came back to Hoseok’s room, he had already fallen asleep. With a soaked cloth, you tried your best to wipe his sweat very, very slowly to not wake him up. After you’re done, you had nothing to do now. So you decided to take a good look at Hoseok’s room.</p><p>Your eyes caught the vintage styled frame wall collage. Out of curiosity, you went to check on it and there was a lot of variety of the photos. Almost half of it were Yewon or Hoseok with Yewon’s photos. There were also some photos of Hoseok, Yoobin and Hyunwoo in the diner –which you guessed it’s the one where Hyunwoo worked at–, Hoseok and Yoobin in the office along with some other coworkers and Shiah was one of it.</p><p>You still annoyed when you remember the incident in the bathroom. You’re really glad you could see her no more in the office. There were two photos that caught your interest the most. One was a photo of Hoseok and a beautiful young girl, in a wedding outfit. The other was still the two of them, but you could see the girl’s stomach is rounded up. You immediately knew it’s Hoseok’s wife and Yewon’s mother. You could see a resemblance between her and Yewon.</p><p>The girl on the picture was so pretty and her smile looked so warm and gentle. No wonder Hoseok could fall in love with her and now you also knew where Yewon got her beautiful face from. It’s too bad such a beautiful girl had to leave this world so fast.</p><p>You then moved on to another picture and you were amazed at the group of students with Hoseok as one of them. You tried to look closely at Hoseok’s face on the picture, and you started to hold back your laughter. Hoseok was smiling soooo wide on the picture, the old Hoseok looked soooooo innocent and cheerful in his uniform compared to his current self now.</p><p>Well, couldn’t blame him. He had a job as a CEO at such a young age after all. He had to be strict and serious to protect himself, his business and also his family. You then kept looking at other pictures until your eyes stumbled at the one in the furthest corner.</p><p>It was a picture of young Hoseok with another girl, with a bouquet of flower and small trophy on her hand, and one of Hoseok’s arms wrapped around the girl’s shoulder. The girl was smiling so happily at the camera, while Hoseok also smiled, but he pressed his lips on the top of the girl’s head. Proving the girl was probably his girlfriend back then.</p><p>From the other people’s perspective, the picture looked so normal. Yeah, it’s normal for Hoseok to had another girlfriend before he married to his late wife. But for you, it’s the most shocking picture you have ever seen.</p><p>Because you knew the girl in the picture too well.</p><p>It was your sister, Kim Jiho, in that picture.</p><p>What’s the meaning of this? Hoseok and your sister actually knew each other? Were they dating before?</p><p>Hoseok grunted and stirred on his sleep. You quickly took few steps back from the frames out of reflex. You glanced back at Hoseok and sighed in relief when the latter still asleep. You then took one last glance at the picture of Hoseok and your sister before you went to sit next to Hoseok on his bed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reunited?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“(Y/N).”</p><p>“(Y/N)?”</p><p>“(Y/N)–ah!”</p><p>You flinched on your seat and Jiho was staring at you worriedly. You then realized you had been deep in thoughts to not hear your sister’s call.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you sick?”</p><p>“No, I’m just thinking about where should we go next after this.” You shook your head weakly and smiled at her, assuring her that you’re okay.</p><p>You played the ice cubes on your coffee cup before trapping the straw between your lips and sipping on your iced lemon tea.</p><p>Today was Sunday, it’s your day off of course. So Jiho asked you to do some sister bonding by hanging out together, shopping together, buy some matching accessories, pick new clothes for each other and everything else the two of you could do together. Of course it’s so tiring to spend half of your day walking non–stop inside a mall and some boutiques nearby, so both of you stopped by to the nearest diner to have some things to fill your stomachs with.</p><p>“I know you’re lying. You’re thinking about something else, right?” Jiho said with a frown on her face, grabbed a chicken wrap from the plate on their table and munched it. “Come on, tell me. You can tell me everything, you know.”</p><p>“It’s fine…” You paused. The picture of Jiho and Hoseok together appeared again inside your mind, and you knew it wouldn’t disappear until you find out about the meaning behind the picture and what happened between the two of them in the past? But how would you ask your sister about it without making her suspicious? Come on, think, think!</p><p>It was like a light bulb had flashed above your head as you think of something.</p><p>“You know… One of my students’ mothers was a winner of a beauty pageant in her school. I can’t get the image of her praising and flattering her own beauty non–stop to the other mothers when they were gossiping out of my head.” You groaned in annoyance and judging by Jiho’s laugh, you knew she believed on it. “Speaking of pageant, you also <em>joined</em> one and came out as a <em>winner</em> too back then, didn’t you?”</p><p>“How did you remember that?” Jiho asked in disbelief with a wide smile on her face. “Yes, I did! Even though it was actually my best friend who signed me up behind my back! To be honest, I’m glad I came out as the first winner, though and I <em>almost </em>even got a boyfriend from it.”</p><p>Now, that’s your chance!</p><p>“Wow, really? Tell me about how did it happen!”</p><p>“Well…” Jiho tapped her chin as she tried to remember about her past. “One of the pageant’s missions was to show your talent. I was going to sing a song, but out of sudden the teacher dragged this poor boy along and told us to sing a duet romance ballad song to get a bigger chance to win.”</p><p>“Oh? A boy? Who’s his name?” You asked. <em>‘Is it Hoseok…?’</em></p><p>“I don’t...really remember about it… At first, the teacher introduced him as Wonho, he was a winner of <em>ulzzang</em> competition on the school festival a year before. Wonho was his stage name, and it’s my habit already to call him with that name.” Jiho rested her chin on her palm and closed her eyes, reminiscing that moment. “During the time we practiced together, we became a lot closer, much closer than we expected to be. He’s a really nice person, so it wasn’t hard for me to fallen in love with him and luckily, he felt the same way to me too. Wonho’s friends would tease him about being unable to stop talking about me, and what’s funny is, I happened to do the same thing too. Some of our friends even did a bet that Wonho would confess to me after the competition has over, but unfortunately, it didn’t happen at all.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Jiho let out a sad smile. “If I don’t remember it wrong, he’s going to take over his family’s business after graduation. The reason he didn’t end up confessing to me because he had to take a business major abroad. Since then, we didn’t keep in touch anymore. Hence I don’t know where is he now, what is he doing right now, and vice versa. Too bad my first love story didn’t go as well and smooth as those romantic scenes in the drama.”</p><p>Somehow, you had this feeling if this ‘Wonho’ your sister talking about is indeed <em>that </em>Hoseok. “Unnie…?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“If… By chance… The two of you meet again, will you fall in love with each other again?”</p><p>Jiho giggled. “Maybe?” The way Jiho answered it once without hesitation made you feel slightly uneasy. Weird random thoughts started to play inside your mind. “The Wonho in my memory has that look that will get every girl’s heart in his grasp so easily if he tried. Since years has passed, I believe he has grown into fine young man. If both of us are still single when we meet again in the future, maybe I want to give us another chance. Besides, there is a quote saying <em>first love will never goes away from your heart no matter how much you try to forget</em>.”</p><p>Jiho held her iced coffee cup and took a sip on it after she finished telling a story about her first love. You shifted on your seat, feeling a little bit anxious. You took that as a sign that your sister still have feelings for this ”Wonho”, and it made you very worried about it.</p><p>You eyed your sister in front of you. In your opinion, your sister Jiho is a very beautiful person you ever met in this world, much prettier than you. She has a nice body and fair skin, and a smooth dark hair as well. She is sociable and easy to make friends. She only needed to smile to make men attracted to her, and that might also happen to Hoseok. All this time, you always looked up to your sister and you never thought of being jealous of her for even once. You always felt so happy and proud to have such a beautiful and kind sister like Jiho.</p><p>But now, you might feel less happy and proud about it…</p><p>Especially, because–</p><p>“Pudding cake for two.”</p><p>Your thoughts interrupted when a waiter put down two plates of pudding cake on your table. Jiho thanked him and the waiter looked at you and her back and forth.</p><p>“Wow, you two do look alike. Sisters?” He asked with amusement. Jiho smiled at him and the waiter then excused himself.</p><p>–because a lot of people said you really looked like Jiho. Well, couldn’t blame it. You two were sisters, after all. Before you heard about Jiho’s first love might be Hoseok today, you always felt so happy and so proud hearing it. Why not? You really admired her beauty.</p><p>But… If Hoseok was indeed the ‘Wonho’ in Jiho’s memory, the possibility of Hoseok liking you just because you remind him of your sister, came to your mind out of nowhere and it really scared you.</p><p>Bad thoughts after bad thoughts kept coming into your head. You’re worried if Hoseok and Jiho were truly in love with each other before, their feelings might resurface after they see each other once again. The worst case, Hoseok might realize if he only thinks of you as <em>the person who makes him interested because you looks like his first love</em> and then he would choose Jiho over you.</p><p>You knew Hoseok was not such kind of jerk, but you just had to prepare for the worst.</p><p>You didn’t want Hoseok to ever meet Jiho again. But… Jiho is your sister, your family. If you got into a serious relationship with Hoseok, sooner or later, you have to introduce him to your family. That was bound to happen someday.</p><p>That’s why…</p><p>You were thinking to arrange a meeting between Hoseok and Jiho soon. By soon, you meant <em>very </em>soon.</p><p>If something <em>unwanted </em>should happen, you wanted it to happen <em>now </em>when you and Hoseok were still not officially belong to each other yet, so it wouldn’t hurt you too much.</p><p>But of course, a part of you was still praying hard that such thing would never ever happen.</p><p>Because you’re <em>in love </em>with Hoseok, and you definitely didn’t want to lose him to your beloved sister.</p><p>“(Y/N)?”</p><p>You didn’t realize you’re too deep in thought when Jiho called your name and was looking at you with a worried face. “Yes…?”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“N–Nothing.”</p><p>“You’ve been spacing out a lot today. Is something bothering your mind?” Jiho quickly continued before you were able to deny it. “Did I do or say something wrong to you today?”</p><p>“It’s not–“</p><p>“Is it about your boyfriend?” She asked you with a teasing grin on her face. “Did you have a fight with him?”</p><p>You quickly blushed at the thought of Hoseok as your boyfriend. “I–I don’t have a boyfriend yet!”</p><p>“Ah… So that rich man hasn’t asked you out, yet?”</p><p>“Unnie…” Your cheeks became pink by now and she just laughed softly at you, totally enjoying teasing you like this.</p><p>“So…” Jiho grabbed a fork and sliced the pudding cake into four thin pieces, putting one into her mouth. “How is it going with him? Does he treat you well all this time? Are you happy with him?”</p><p>“Unnie, I told you he’s–“</p><p>“Stop with that lie already~” Jiho quickly shoved a piece of the pudding cake into your mouth and it looked like she’s bribing you with it. Your face relaxed and tiny smile appeared on your face as the cake is delicious. “Besides, if not you’re in love with him, why did you chose to have a dinner for almost the whole with him and his daughter instead with your own family? Why did you choose to spend your free time and weekend with them?”</p><p>You sighed. “I guess I can’t really lie to you, huh?” Jiho grinned widely at that. “Well… I guess I can tell you that…it seems that…he starts making an actual move to me recently. So maybe… I’m going to expect him to do <em>it</em>…sooner or later..” By <em>it</em>, you meant the confession. Even thinking about the word was already enough to make your cheeks heating again.</p><p>“He also bought that one for you, right?” Jiho asked, pointing at the light blue heart necklace you were wearing. “I’ve never seen you spent a day without it and sometimes I noticed you would look at it with a sweet loving smile like a high school student in love.”</p><p>“…Am I that obvious?”</p><p>“Totally.” Jiho chuckled lightly as you hung your head low in embarrassment. “I could tell your relationship with him is going smooth. So what’s the thing that have been bothering you this whole day then, if it’s not about you and him?”</p><p>“It’s…”</p><p>
  <em>‘Should I tell her about it?’</em>
</p><p>Just before you were about to answer it, you could hear a short notification from your phone in your purse. You took it out to check Hoseok has sent you a short message.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you free now? Yewon said she misses you and she can’t wait until dinner.”</em>
</p><p>Speak of the devil…</p><p>A smile bloomed on your face, your fingers were ready to type the reply but then you thought of something. You stared at Jiho for few seconds as your mind slowly trying to arrange a plan. A plan which you didn’t know if it’s a good one or not. It might be the craziest of maybe even the stupidest idea you could ever think of.</p><p>“Yes?” Jiho started as you were staring at her for too long.</p><p>“Unnie, you’re…free today, right?”</p><p>Jiho nodded. “Yes I do. Why? Do you want to do something or take me somewhere?”</p><p>“I…just… want you to meet someone.”</p><p>“Someone? Who? Why did you sound so nervous?” Jiho frowned, feeling a little bit suspicious of her sister now.</p><p>“You will know soon.” You only gave her a weird forced smile and you typed your reply to Hoseok, telling them to come to your house in two hours, which Hoseok quickly agreed to it.</p><p>You needed to check on some things before you decide to go forward into an official relationship with the single father.</p><p>You needed to know how Hoseok feels for Jiho now. If he kept the picture of them together on display, would it means that deep inside his heart, he still had a feeling for her even after he’s married?</p><p>
  <em>First love will never goes away from your heart no matter how much you try to forget.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, you two do look alike. Sisters?”</em>
</p><p>You couldn’t get those words out of your mind. Aside from how Hoseok feels for Jiho now, you also wanted to make sure if Hoseok truly love you genuinely…or just because you bore a striking resemblance to Jiho.</p><hr/><p>“So? Who is this someone you want me to meet?” Jiho asked as the two of you were finally at home, hanging the clothes she just bought with you on a hanger and put it inside her wardrobe one by one, while you helped taking out the clothes from its plastic.</p><p>“He should be here soon.” And it wasn’t that long after you spoke, the doorbell rang. Every inch of your body tensed at once.</p><p>You could hear your mother opened the door for the guests and welcomed them inside. A faint gentle thank you from a man followed with a giggle of little girl were enough to warn you who were the guests.</p><p>“(Y/N)–ah, you have guests!” Your mother called out for you</p><p>It’s time for a big decision. They were finally here.</p><p>“Let’s go down, unnie.” You took a deep breath and slowly dragged your feet out of the room, down the stairs. “I’d like you to meet Hoseok and Yewon.”</p><p>“The one you always told me about?” Jiho frowned, closing the wardrobe before following you from behind. “Why do you want me to meet them? Oh, perhaps are you trying to officially introduce them as our soon–to–be in–laws?”</p><p>Jiho was grinning cheekily as she said that, but when you said nothing, the grin quickly faded away. “(Y/N)?”</p><p>“I’ll prepare the drinks. You two wait here until my daughter comes down.” You could hear your mother’s voice from inside the living room and soon she came out and on her way to the kitchen.</p><p>You took one last deep breath before entering the living room with Jiho still following close behind, a confusion written on her face due to her sister’s silent. “(Y/N)–ah, you–“ Jiho froze as she saw a man that feels so familiar to her, sitting on the couch there.</p><p>“Hey–“ Hoseok smiled as he saw you, but the smile didn’t last long as he also saw Jiho behind you. He stood up slowly from his seat while his eyes never left her. “Jiho?” He called out uncertainly, as if he’s afraid his eyes were playing on him.</p><p>“W–Wonho?”</p><p>You heart was throbbing a little bit in pain and maybe in jealousy too. So they indeed knew each other, and might be each other’s first love. While you were trying to keep yourself calm and not showing your anxiety, you couldn’t help but to notice that Hoseok and Jiho kept staring at each other in shock.</p><p>“This is my older sister, Jiho. And unnie, this is Hoseok.” You then let out a weak smile. “But I guess you have known each other, right?”</p><p>“…You two are…siblings?” Hoseok mumbled, clearly dumb–founded in this situation.</p><p>“Wait, (Y/N)–ah, what’s the meaning of this? Isn’t he your–“ Jiho asked in confusion. “What do you mean by you want me to meet him?”</p><p>One of Hoseok’s eyebrows rose up and he stared at you, silently asking for an explanation about what Jiho meant by you wanted them to meet. While for Yewon who were oblivious about what was happening right in front of her eyes, could only look at the three of you back and forth with confusion.</p><p>You took a deep sigh and spoke as calm as you can. “Apparently, my sister still remember about her crush back then in high school, which I’m pretty sure it’s you, Hoseok. I also heard about you two never had a chance to be officially together, so I thought I’m going to give you one now…”</p><p>“Hold on–“ Jiho cut off. “What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“You told me yourself, that if there’s another chance for you to be together again with him, you would take it, right? Seeing Hoseok still keep a picture of the two of you displayed in his room, I think both of your feelings are mutual.”</p><p>Hoseok was surprised you knew about the picture, well he couldn’t help it, since he was asleep and too sick to be aware when you were looking at it.</p><p>“A picture of…us?” The tip of Jiho’s lips curved upward a little bit, smile was threatening to come out on her face. “Don’t tell me it’s the one when I won the pageant and you gave me the bouquet? You still keep it?”</p><p>Hoseok rubbed the back of his head. “Well, it’s one of my precious memories of high school, so yeah.” He ended his words with a soft chuckle.</p><p>You could tell both Hoseok and Jiho were starting to feel happy to be able to meet again, it somehow made your heart hurt, really hurt. You quickly picked Yewon up –who has been standing still by Hoseok’s side–.</p><p>“Mommy knows a new ice cream shop nearby. Do you want it?” Which she nodded happily as an answer. “Well then… I guess I would give both of you a privace. Take your time.”</p><p>You quickly left the scene, ignoring Hoseok’s voice calling your name. You never looked back until you closed the front door behind you.</p><p>“Daddy isn’t coming with us?” Yewon asked in confusion.</p><p>“Mommy’s unnie is your daddy’s best friend and they haven’t met each other for a long time. They must have a lot to talk about, so let’s leave them alone for a while and enjoy our ice cream.” You smiled at the little girl as your feet slowly moving towards the said ice cream store’s direction.</p><p>“But mommy, why do you look so sad…?”</p><p>“Mommy is not sad…?”</p><p>“But that tears…”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>You then just realized you’re crying after feeling something wet dripping on your cheek. You guessed the thought of Hoseok and Jiho getting together is scary enough for you to cry without your realization. Was it really a right decision to let them meet each other again? Or maybe you should just have kept it a secret, pretend to not know about it at all…?</p><p>Yewon then touched your cheeks, trying to wipe your tears with her tiny hands. “I love mommy so much. That’s why don’t be sad.” She then pecked both of your cheeks and snuggled her head on your neck.</p><p>Sniffing back the remaining tears, you rubbed your ‘daughter’’s hair softly and thanked her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Finally....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoseok and Jiho were sitting across each other in the living room. Awkward silence filled them once you left them alone. Your mother interrupted the awkwardness by serving two cup of warm tea for them. Hoseok took few sips of it before he finally started first.</p><p>“It’s been a while, huh?” Hoseok began as he put the tea back down on the table.</p><p>“Yes it has.”</p><p>“You haven’t changed at all since the last time I seen you.”</p><p>“In a bad way, or a good way?” Jiho asked with a soft giggle.</p><p>“In a good way, of course. No wonder they crowned you as the winner of the beauty pageant.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Jiho giggled again sheepishly. “The same thing goes for you as well, Wonho. You’re still looking so fine like long ago.”</p><p>“Please call me by my real name, Hoseok.” Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s weird to hear someone call me by my <em>ulzzang</em> name after such a long time.”</p><p>“Alright then, Hoseok.” Jiho smiled, and Hoseok also did the same too.</p><p>The tension between them has vanished into a thin air. For almost an hour, both were engaged on small talks about how their life are going after their separation, reminiscing about their high school days. They were feeling like they went back to their past as their indulged on their conversation.</p><p>Finally, Hoseok brought up a certain something that would lead them into a serious talk.</p><p>“Once in a while, I <em>did </em>think that sometimes (Y/N) looks so familiar and she kind of looks like you. But I didn’t expect that she is indeed your sister.”</p><p>Jiho turned her smile into a frown. For the first time, she didn’t like to hear (Y/N) looks like you, especially from his mouth, because… “Wait… Don’t tell me… You like my sister just because she looks like me?”</p><p>“What–?” And of course the sudden question from Jiho caught him off guard.</p><p>“Answer me honestly, Hoseok.” Jiho crossed her arms over her chest and gave Hoseok a protective glare. “Do you like my sister because she reminds you of me? Reminds you of our moment together back then in high school? Did you, by chance, still regret about how we couldn’t end up together and decided to take a chance with my sister? Not because you sincerely like her? Because if you really do, you are horrible, Hoseok! Imagine how my sister will feel if she knows about it!”</p><p>“Hold on. Don’t jump into conclusions like that!” Hoseok heaved a sigh, bringing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Getting a lot of questions from Jiho suddenly make him dizzy. He took a moment to ponder about it before giving an answer to his ex–crush. When he was sure about how he really feels for you, he spoke up. “First of all, I’ve learnt to let my feelings for you go away when we had to separate to our own way. I have moved on, thus I’m able to truly love my late wife, married her and had a daughter with her. Second of all…”</p><p>Hoseok closed his eyes, and your bright and sweet smile paid a visit to his mind, causing his lips slowly formed a smile on his face too.</p><p>Past memories replayed on his mind. The moment when Yewon brought your homemade cookies home for the first time and she already was fond of you, the moment when Hoseok met you for the first time in the kitchen, the moments when you always took a good care of Yewon like she’s your own child, the moments when you blushed for every little things he did to you ever since he’s interested on you…</p><p>“…never once did I ever think she reminded me of you, and I like her because of it.” Hoseok started again. “She cares my daughter like she’s her own and she’s brave enough to protect her even though she got herself injured. She’s not like other woman who acts nice in front of me just because I am rich. She stays around us not because we’re from the rich Lee family, but she sees us as ordinary Lee Hoseok and Lee Yewon. She fits everything I need for the right woman to be my side and Yewon’s mother, that’s what makes me <em>love </em>her.”</p><p>Jiho was quite surprised as she didn’t expect a long explanation for such a simple but deep question. But at least the answer made her satisfied enough, her sister didn’t fall for a bad guy. “If you love someone, then you shouldn’t have put a picture of you with other woman, you know?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“(Y/N) said she saw a picture of two of us in your room, right? What picture is it? And why did you put it in your room?”</p><p>“Ah…” Hoseok let out an apologetic smile as he finally remembered what picture they were talking about. “It’s the one when we won the competition and holding the trophy together. I framed it and placed it with my other most favorite pictures in a cabinet where I can easily look at it every time I miss the old moments and want to reminiscence it.”</p><p>“Oh that one. I remember it, I also have a copy of it too.” Jiho giggled. “But you should look at the way you were looking at me on that picture. It must be the reason why my sister misunderstood that you still have feelings for me.”</p><p>Hoseok silently took a note in his mind, when he comes home, he have to put the picture inside an album to not create more misunderstanding. “(Y/N) was too good for a person. She always put others before herself.”</p><p>Jiho nodded in agreement. “She must have thought, that if we indeed still in love with each other, she will let you go to be with me… That’s why she wanted us to meet, and now she left us alone so we could talk about it.”</p><p>“What about you, Jiho?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>“(Y/N) mentioned something about… You saying things like if there’s a chance both of us could be together again, you would take it.”</p><p>For a brief second, Jiho froze and her mind went blank. She quickly regained her composure and smiled. “I didn’t really mean it.” She shook her head slowly and smiled. “I was never serious about it.” Although she didn’t make an eye contact with Hoseok while saying it, Hoseok was aware about it but he wouldn’t mention it. “Anyway… The new ice cream café (Y/N) went to is not that far from here. You should go to her, tell her how to feel before it’s too late. I hate to see my dearest sister to be sad.”</p><p>“So do I.” Hoseok then stood up from his seat. “Then, I shall take my leave.”</p><p>Jiho walked Hoseok to the front door while telling him the direction to the café. Before Hoseok left, he turned to look at Jiho and let out an apologetic smile. “Thank you, and I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jiho’s smile faded away at once and Hoseok finally left the house. Leaning against the closed doorframe, Jiho sighed out loudly. She knew what Hoseok was sorry for. “How did he see through me…?”</p><p>Actually, Jiho did meant it, she really meant it when she said she would take the chance for her and Hoseok to be together if there’s one. Deep inside, a part of her heart still cares for her high school crush. It was a big lie if she didn’t feel jealous of her sister, and it hurts her when Hoseok admitted he loves you.</p><p>First love is indeed hard to forget, after all.</p><p>But even so…</p><p>Jiho would still wished for happiness for both of Hoseok and you. If both of you were happy, then she would be happy as well. Both were her favorite persons, after all.</p><p>“Oh well…” Jiho wiped away a drop of tear that fell down from her eyes. “It’s not like Hoseok is the only man in this world. I’ms ure I can find a better one that loves me!”</p><p>“Eoh?” Jiho could hear her mother’s voice from the living room. “The guests has left, already? So soon?”</p><p>“Yes, mom. It’s sunny outside, so they wanted to enjoy some sunshine and fresh air.” Jiho quickly hid her sadness away and followed her mother to the living room.</p><hr/><p>Inside the ice cream shop, you and Yewon were sitting on the corner next to window. Sitting across you was Yewon who is happily eating her ice cream. Instead of enjoying your ice cream like what Yewon did, you keep playing with your ice cream instead of eating it.</p><p>You couldn’t stop thinking about Hoseok and Jiho back in the house. What they were doing right now? Were they confessing to each other now? Will you go home to see Hoseok and Jiho smiling so happily with their hands intertwined together?</p><p>“Mommy, why aren’t you eating your ice cream?”</p><p>“Eh?” You snapped out of your thoughts at Yewon’s concerned voice. You felt guilty for making the little girl made a worried face towards you. You smiled and took a spoon of your choco mint ice cream. Its sweetness and coldness helped your anxious reduced little by little, you sighed in content. “Yewonnie?”</p><p>“Yes, mommy?”</p><p>“What do you think about mommy’s sister, auntie Jiho?”</p><p>“Auntie Jiho is pretty! She looks just like mommy!!!”</p><p>Even a girl at her age could see the similarity between you and Jiho. Another negative thoughts invading your mind once again. If Hoseok chose Jiho over you, then she would be the new mother for Yewon. What if Yewon accepts Jiho as her new mother so easily just because she looks like you? Will you be forgotten?</p><p>Just thinking of it made your heart aching. You hate the thoughts of it. You didn’t want to be forgotten by Yewon…and Hoseok. You still want to be with them…for a very long time. You didn’t want them to leave you…</p><p>“Then… What if auntie Jiho becomes your new mommy?” You actually was expecting a yes from Yewon and preparing your heart for the answer, until…</p><p>“I don’t want to!!!” Yewon answered confidently, shaking her head stubbornly, with a pout on her cute face. Her voice was loud enough to attract other customers’ attentions. Thanks to the loud voice, both you and Yewon didn’t realize the door is opening and someone is there, watching both of you..</p><p>…Okay, you totally didn’t expect this kind of answer and reaction. “Really…? Why…?”</p><p>“Because my mommy is only you! I don’t want anyone else to be my mommy!”</p><p>“Even if auntie Jiho looks like mommy…?”</p><p>“Auntie Jiho is not you, mommy! Because I love mommy, not auntie Jiho! I want to be together with mommy, not auntie Jiho!”</p><p>Unconsciously, your eyes became teary. You were so happy to hear such words from Yewon. She really feels like your own daughter now, even though you’re not blood related. Finally, you now realized you didn’t want to give out this ‘Mommy’ position to Jiho even if she’s your beloved sister and even if Hoseok indeed still have feelings for her. Now, you also realized you also didn’t want to lose Hoseok to Jiho. You should go back home–</p><p>“Good girl, you’re thinking the same like what daddy is thinking.”</p><p>You tensed when you hear the familiar voice behind you and gasped loudly when someone suddenly embraced you from behind. But you didn’t need to look behind, as you know too well whose warmth it is.</p><p>“Silly (Y/N). You know that I already have my eyes on you, why did you still tried to be a matchmaker for me and Jiho?” Hoseok asked, pressing his nose against your hair, enjoying the floral scent of your shampoo.</p><p>“Because… I’m afraid you love me just because I look like my sister…” You sobbed out, you decided to not keep quiet about your deepest thoughts anymore. “I’m afraid, one day when you find out that Jiho is my sister, you will chose her over me, because you still love her. I know I will love you more and more as time passed. So…” You paused when you felt Hoseok’s finger on your face, wiping your tears. The tenderness of his touch helped calming you down.</p><p>“So…?” Hoseok whispered softly, waiting for your continuation.</p><p>“So… If I really have to lose you to Jiho, I’d rather lose you now so it will be less painful than later.”</p><p>Yewon was watching the scene before her eyes intensely. She wasn’t going to miss any scene of it, and with the unintentional public display of attention from Hoseok, the other customers and even the shop workers were also watching them too as they were curious. Some of them even thought you were shooting a drama scene, or a hidden camera.</p><p>“Do you seriously think so lowly of me? To love you because you look like my first love because you are her sister?” Your words hurts Hoseok a little, as you seemed to be not believe in him and trusted your intuition instead. But he would definitely change your mind. “Kim Jiho is my past, (Y/N). I put my feelings far away when I knew I couldn’t be together with her anymore as I have to focus taking care of my family’s business. The one I love <em>now </em>is you.”</p><p>Hoseok emphasized his last sentence and now you finally had courage to look up to meet his eyes. As you were too focused on each other, both of you were not aware of some ‘Aww~’ from the female customers who were still watching you two. Hoseok gave you a sweet smile and a soft peck on your forehead before he continued. “You are the one I want to stay by my side forever from now on. You are the one I want to be the mother of Yewon. It’s you, not Jiho, not anyone else. And I believe my daughter also think the same with me. That’s why…”</p><p>Hoseok paused, grabbing one of your hands, lifted it up and kissed the back of your hand gently. “Do you want to be a girlfriend of a single father and also his future wife?”</p><p>Your jaw slightly dropped. After today’s incident, you doubted you would hear that specific words out of Hoseok’s mouth anymore. But now that he actually had said it in front of you, towards <em>you</em> and not your sister, you just felt overwhelmed by emotion. Your mouth opened, but words were struggling to come out like it is your first time learning to speak.</p><p>“I–“ You sobbed out weakly, in verge of tears already.</p><p>“Say yes mommy!”</p><p>A passionate yet cute encouraging shout from your little girl made you lit up with big smile. Finally you stood up from your seat and turned around to hug Hoseok. “I don’t mind being a girlfriend of a single father and also the future mother of your daughter!”</p><p>Hoseok couldn’t describe how happy he is hearing your answer. He lifted up your chin with his thumb and kissed your lips softly, for the very first time. Hoseok silently sighed in his heart as he finally could do it with you and make you his. Wrapping his other free arm on your waist, he pulled you closer and you closed your eyes to enjoy your first kiss with him.</p><p>Well, unfortunately the kiss didn’t last very long as it was interrupted by the sounds of clapping and whistling and squealing from the other customers who had gathered near your table to watch the romantic confession scene. Both you and Hoseok totally had forgot you were in public. You blushed severely and quickly hid your face on Hoseok’s broad chest. Hoseok then chuckled, embraced you with his strong arms and thanked everyone who kept throwing you congratulations.</p><p>“Everyone, eat as much as you like, the bills on me.”</p><p>All customers screamed in joy and thanked Hoseok before they started re–order at the counter one by one. Yewon tugged at Hoseok’s shirt and stared at her father with her best puppy eyes.</p><p>“Can I also eat as much as I want too?”</p><p>Hoseok smiled and rubbed her hair softly. “Of course, sweetie. Just for today, you can eat all you want.”</p><p>Yewon released a loud and high–pitched squeal of happiness, dragging her tiny feet to the glass display to choose another flavor.</p><p>“She’s going to have a toothache if you let her eat as much as she wants.” You sighed out.</p><p>“Don’t be a strict mother and spoil her just for today, <em>wifey</em>.” Hoseok chuckled softly when you slapped her chest out of embarrassment hearing the lovely nickname he called you with. “Today is our special day, so we have to make it special for <em>our </em>daughter too, don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Can I order a big sized bowl of ice cream so we can enjoy it together…?”</p><p>“Sure, anything for you.” Hoseok answered and kissed the top of your head.</p><p>Now that the two of you were finally official, Hoseok didn’t hesitate to shower you with love anymore. You giggled like a high school girl in love who just got noticed by her crush. You dragged Hoseok to glass display, joining Yewon to choose the ice cream flavor too.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. EPILOGUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody was clapping when Hyunwoo and Yoobin walked out of the church in their wedding suit and dress as newly wedded couple. Some of the guests threw flower petals above them, creating a beautiful rain shower of pink. Some also threw confettis on them. Happiness could be seen on the couple’s face and also on the family, friends and guests that invited too.</p><p>“Ready?” Yoobin turned around and then threw her bouquet to her back powerfully and high enough. She could hear squeals from the girls who tried to catch the bouquet and the squeals soon changed to disappointed whines when someone finally caught the bouquet. Yoobin then turned around and she grinned when it’s you who caught it.</p><p>“(Y/N)–ah! Why did you catch it when you’re already engaged to Hoseok and will getting married soon?!” Jiho complained as she stood on your left and missed the chance to get the bouquet. “You should let someone else who is still single and still searching for her soulmate like us to catch it!”</p><p>“Us?” Seunghee who also stood on your right joined in. “You already have a boyfriend, so you are not included!”</p><p>You put a fist over your grinning mouth, where a shining engagement ring could be seen on your ring finger. “Please forgive me. I just can’t wait to get married to Hoseok in a month, so I want to get the bouquet too, so maybe our wedding day could preponed?”</p><p>“What kind of theory is that?” Jiho rolled her eyes and then looked around to find Hoseok, who had been standing not far from the crowds of bouquet hunter and watching all of you in amusement. When you separated yourselves from the crowd, Hoseok casually stroded over to you. “Excuse meee, why did you let your fiancée standing here and snatching our chance away to get married?” Jiho asked.</p><p>“Well, how could I say no when she said she always want to try catch it with her cute excited and pleading face?” Hoseok shrugged.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really weak against her, huh?” Jiho added.</p><p>“That’s because I love her.”</p><p>“And I love you too.” You then placed yourself comfortably next to Hoseok and he rested his arm casually on your waist.</p><p>“Ewh! Can someone help me find a boyfriend too!?” Seunghee rubbed her own chest and pretended she wants to vomit after watching the romantic scene in front of her.</p><p>Everyone but Seunghee just laughed at her. Soon Yoobin called out to all of you to have a group photo together. They gathered together with the wedded couple in the center, with Hoseok stood next to you of course.</p><p>“Wait, where’s Yewon?” You asked as you look around for the little girl.</p><p>Hoseok then pointed at Kihyun, who was busy adjusting Yewon on his arms, not far from them. Yewon has been attached to Kihyun for the whole day, maybe because he bribed her with a lot of cotton candies so she would agree to be with him to let you and Hoseok have alone time together.</p><p>The cameraman gave a cue signal as he’s ready to take a picture with his camera. Everyone quickly put a smile on their face and eyes on the camera.</p><p>“(Y/N)?” Hoseok called.</p><p>“Yes?” You answered, eyes still on the camera.</p><p>“What do you think of giving Yewon a brother or sister soon so she will have a company and won’t feel lonely when her parents are having fun?”</p><p>You blushed hard and finally you turned to look at Hoseok in disbelief. “W–W–What do you mean by having fun?!” You stuttered out.</p><p>Hoseok smirked and stared at you back. “You know what I mean, baby.”</p><p>Hoseok kissed you just in time the cameramen clicked the camera.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>END. Thank you for reading this not-so-good(?) story of mine until the end &lt;3 I hope this not disappoint you~ Going to work on my next story (which I think it will take long/?). See you again~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>lucypher_</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>